Diagnosing an Inevitable Whore
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Roxas has been labeled the biggest whore on the island, but Sora has faith that the boy can change. Maybe...Easier said then done. Yaoi Mainly of Roxas.
1. Insulting a Whore

CS: New story! The story is basically about Sora being worried about Roxas's promiscuous lifestyle, and sooner or later asked his father, played by Leon Leonhart who's a psychologist to perhaps lead him on the right track. ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything of the FF variety.

XxXxXxXx

CHAPTER 1: Insulting a Whore

Sora Leonhart was a young teenage boy, but the age of 16, a sophomore in high school. He lived with his single parent, Leon Leonhart who specialized in the thinking process and structure of the human mind. He analyzed their mental track and process why certain people do certain things, helping them if the issue looked serious. In other words, he was a psychologist. On everyday base Sora's father sat in a chair listening to sob stories and fucked up childhoods to somehow sort out some thesis able conclusion to why they were feeling they were now, give some advice and get paid after getting bone breaking hugs and having his Armani dress shirt soaked in snot and tears.

Sora's was proud of his father's occupation and his father was content with his job. The only one who seemed to have an issue was Sora's mother, Rinoa Heartilly. She didn't approve of her ex continuously telling Sora of all the crack pots and weirdoes that Leon worked with on day to day bases. She feared that his mind would began to unravel and give into the insanity. The psychologist assured the woman countless times that there was no way a few stories would send the boy 'astray' as she had mentioned.

Rinoa was not swayed and demanded more visitations with her child. Leon didn't like it, but he agreed to it nonetheless. After all who was he to deny a mother to seeing her child? Sora ended up spending weekends with his mother every 2 weeks and lived the rest of the time with his father.

Sora was always so intrigued with his father's work, how he helped so many people everyday. NO matter what the challenge the father found an solution. Perhaps the task Sora had in mind may be a tad too difficult for the doctor…

XXXxxxxXXX

Roxas wasn't like the other boys. No siree. In fact he was so far from what a boy was suppose to be , he was boarding the line of a girl! He was pretty enough to be a girl anyway. Golden hair meshed to the side, flawless skin and a toned body that he loved to flaunt. At Destiny Academy one was forced to wear the dreaded creative and individual crusher.

That is to say school uniform. Nothing fancy. Boys were to wear a white button up shirt, tucked in of course, into green and yellow plaid trousers. As were the girls who substituted pants with a skirt. Roxas stayed true enough to the dress code. He wore the pants that were at least 3 sizes too small and emphasized his 'features' if you know what I mean. His shirt was never tucked in and it was never fully buttoned up his midriff always opened to the public's eye.

Roxas Strife was a tease and a flirt who toyed with every young boy at the school whether they were gay or not. And the majority was NOT.

Sora and his boyfriend Riku were apart of the small population of gays, lesbians, or bi people in the school. In total they made up 10% each one knowing exactly who floated in the same boat with them.

"Why do you think he acts like that?" Sora asked Riku during their lunch break as he watched the said blonde slinked around the campus with a Olette hooked at the arm and Hayner trailing behind the two. Perverted eyes honed on the tight ass that swished side to side invitingly.

"How should I know?" Riku took a bite out of his dry school sandwich as Tidus, Wakka and a over excited Yuffie came over to join the two.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tidus said taking a seat. "Sora's Roxas watching again." Riku rolled his eyes. Sora pouted at his boyfriend, "When you say it like that it sounds like I'm some kind of creeper."

"It's true, you look at him more than me. And I'm your fucking boyfriend!" Riku took another angry bite at his sandwich.

"Aww~ Is someone jealous?" Yuffie cooed and pinched the older boy's cheek. Riku slapped the offending hand away before being lazily hugged by the burnet. "Aw Ri, why are you so sensitive? If I didn't know better I'd say I fell in love with a forever PSMing chick." Riku shoved the giggling boy away, sighing as he chucked his sandwich in the trash. "Whatever."

"I don't blame you for staring Sor, I mean have you looked at him lately?" Tidus asked in a whisper.

"I thought you were straight?" Riku quirked a brow smirking, "Why the hell are _you_ staring?"

The blitz ball star blushed, "W,well its kind of hard not too! Especially when he's constantly staring back at you."

The small group leaned in, "He stares at you?" Yuffie exclaimed softly. Tidus nodded, "It was in the bathroom."

"Da Bathroom? Oh Jesus I can already tell where dis is goin." Wakka groaned.

Tidus cleared his throat loudly, loving the attention, "So, I went into the restroom, you know do my business right quick…"

XXXxxXXX

_Tidus strolled into the gym restroom in his knee high green shorts and white tank, the standard gym uniform. He glanced around the white room, everything spotless and shiny clean. He grasped the copper handle of a stall twisting it slightly. Locked. Tidus took a peek at the feet that lined all the stalls, each one occupied. The dirty blonde shrugged, no problem. Just use a urinal. Tidus walked over to one on the far left zipping down and pulling out as he let himself go. He sighed contently as he relieved himself I n the shallow toilet. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Roxas himself stepping into the full restroom, also in his gym uniform with his shorts rolled up by the waist and slid down to fall on his hips. Bear cheeks peeking underneath. Tidus turned still pissing away at the sudden visitor. Blue locked on blue before Roxas's scaled down to Tidus's exposed penis. Roxas smirked, Tidus blushed. _

"_W,What do you think you're looking at!" _

_The blonde only shrugged taking the urinal right next to the Blitz ball player. Breaking the sacred skip a potty rule. Tidus's eyes grew wide in shock at the simple of act, but turned to face the wall in front of him. The sound of piss hitting water amplified with Roxas's new load. As Tidus was finally going empty he stole a quick glimpse to the boy beside him only to find him staring dead on his dick. Tidus in reflex jumped back and covered his privates. "What the fuck Roxas! Were you watching me pee!?" Roxas shrugged again as his tank was drained and he put his own package away. He slinked over to the still horrified, "Why are you covering it up?" "Because you're fucking staring at it like it's candy or something!" Roxas grinned as he made his way behind the other arms wrapping around his waist as fingertips caressed coarse hairs that was still exposed. Tidus drained of color at the touch struggling to get out of a surprising powerful embrace. "Relax little boy, I'm not gonna hurt you…" Slowly Roxas pulled Tidus's shorts back on his waist, "Just trying to be friendly." He zipped the stunned boys zipper and withdrew quickly washing his hands. As he got to the door he turned back to the horrified player, "Don't forget to wash your hands. Little boy."_

_xxXXXxxXXXxx_

"I was basically molested in the restroom by that freak." Tidus ended. Yuffie looked like she was about to pass out at the yaoi moment.

"Tidus did he really call you little boy?"

The blitz player blushed slightly, "Y,yeah."

Wakka bust out laughing, "HAHA sounds like he as a thing fer you man!"

"Well he can forget it! I'm not interested in bathroom molesting fags!"

"And I'm not interested in loud mouth little boys." Tidus shrieked at the sudden sight of a rather annoyed Roxas behind him. Olette slung across his shoulder, she waved at her friends.

Roxas grabbed the boy by the collar threateningly, "You spreading rumors, little boy?" Tidus shook his head furiously, "Nuh uh."

Riku put his hand on Roxas's restraining arm, "Let em go Roxas. From what he said it sounded pretty believable to me."

Roxas's stone hard glare shifted from the terrified Tidus to the taller Riku, "It sounded believable? What you trying to say, you calling me a ho?"

"The biggest one on the island."

Roxas's hand unclenched Tidus's collar and turned to a fist clenched tight. "What was that?" Sora looked about the campus. Great everyone was watching. "Er, Riku…."

'You fucking heard me. You're a WHORE Roxas. Actually you're worse than a whore you're a Slut because at least they get paid for what they do. You do it for your own pleasure!"

Roxas swung dead into Riku's cheek. The contact with Roxas's many rings on his finger cut Riku's lip blood dripping down to the pavement. Riku wiped the crimson away, eyes crazy and wild as he began to raise his fist to hit the boy dead in the face but was restrained boy the small burnet behind him. "RIku don't! You Can't get in trouble again! Remember?"

"Tch!" He scoffed as Roxas landed another hard fist in Riku's defend less face. "Sora get the fuck off me!" Yuffie pulled the worried teen off his boyfriend so he wouldn't get in the way of the thrashing he had in store for the blonde. Riku cracked his fist to the side of Roxas face blood spurting from his lip. Enraged Roxas came charging forward. Both boys going at it with various punches and kicks. The entire cafeteria now circling the two and chanting for more blood shed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" The booming voice of Principal Ansem made all the student scatter and the two boys stop fighting wiping the blood from their faces and attempting to fix their clothes. Worried about his boyfriend, Sora stayed along with Hayner and the troublemakers.

Ansem looked at Roxas and Riku, sighing. Figures. "In my office all of you."

xxxXXXxxXXXxxxx

After being fixed up by the school nurse, Roxas and Riku sat in front of the Principal's oak wood desk. The other two accomplices sat on the sofa on the side wall. Sora's hands fidgeting at the nervousness that was surfacing, what if Riku got expelled? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned wet eyed at Hayner, who gave a cheesy smile, thumbs up combination. Sora smiled back.

"Now, Riku this is the 7th time you've taken a trip to my office. Didn't I tell you once more and you were out of here?"

"It's not my fault. He started it!" he pointed a blood stained finger to the pissed blonde.

"Bullshit!" Roxas spit back a large bandage on his cheek.

The teens began to squabble once more before they were cut off by the chilling voice of the Principal, "ENOUGH!" Golden eyes turned to the boys on the far wall, "Sora, you're not one for lying, what really happened?"

Sora gulped, "Well," He honestly didn't want to say what truly happened. After all his boyfriend did call Roxas out from the start, though it was Roxas who threw the first punch. His blue eyes read sea green ones, finding the confirmation of admitting the truth. "Riku called Roxas a Slut. And Roxas punched him in the face. Riku didn't start fighting back after 2 punches cause I held him still."

The tanned man nodded his eyes falling on Roxas, "You threw the first punch?" Roxas scoffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah."

"Well then. You are the one at fault here. You're off the hook this time Riku." HE began filling out class passes for the 3 boys. "You can all get to class now. I have to explain the consequences your little friend will be facing." Each boy took a sticky note and headed out the door.

Once outside Sora glomped Riku. "Oh my God Riku I thought he was going to expel you for sure!" Riku returned the hug, "Nah, they don't have the balls to get rid of their strongest kendo fighter." Sora smiled turning to Hayner, "Sorry about that Hayner."

The blonde shrugged, "He was asking for it. Shouldn't just brushed it off. His fault not mine." the brown eyed boy started walking toward class, "See ya guys."

As the couple walked hand in hand to class, stealing little kisses here and again, Sora had a sort of nagging feeling in his belly and stopped. "What's wrong boo?" Riku asked tugging on his hand a little. "Do you think Roxas will get expelled?" Riku sighed, "Him again? Look, he's the last person I want to think about right now." He rubbed his bruised jaw for emphasis. Sora nodded before jetting back down the hall, "What the-Sora where the fuck are you going?"

The burnet looked over his shoulder, "I'm going to see if maybe I can get the sentence a little less heavy on Roxas."

"Sora!"

XxxXXXxxXXXxxx

When Sora got back to the Principal's office there was a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign hanging at the handle. The sign was usually put up when Ansem had incredible amounts of work or he was in a meeting. At first the burnet turned around to catch up with his friend, but curiosity took over him and tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. But then again, who needed to lock the door when people should automatically retreat from the door when the sign was up. Sora took a peek inside and stop himself from not screaming.

Roxas was on his knees shirt off sucking Ansem's dick! Just licking away, like he'd been doing it since for ever. The man's grinded and rocked into Roxas's mouth for an even better feel as he let out grunts and groans.

Sora's body was parallelized he wanted to run but couldn't feel any response in his legs. Eyes glued at the pair. Ansem grabbed a handful of golden spikes, removing himself from the boy's mouth forcing him to look up at him. "Roxas. Don't you find this all ironic?"

Roxas didn't respond as he stood turned in front of the man as his pants was removed and thrown on top of his shirt. A large tanned hand slid down the cream skin of the student bending him over so his hands held onto ankles, his posterior presented to the Principal who licked his lips at the sight. "I find it almost comical," He positioned himself in front of the child's entrance pushing him length into the dry hole. Sora heard Roxas suck in a painful breath. "Riku calls you a slut and you get so pissed you sock him in the face." He began thrusting in and out of the small frame at an incredible pace. "And yet here you are giving yourself to me just to escape expulsion." He laughed as he sped up his frantic pace.

Sora softly shut the door standing and walking back to class. Riku remained in his faithful position against the wall. When he saw the sick look in Sora's eyes he instantly ran over to him and held him close. "Sora what's wrong?"

The boy only shook his head against the firm chest. "Did Ansem shout at you?" This of course was not the reason Sora felt so terrible. He genuinely felt bad for Roxas. The way he presented himself and the way people perceived him. But he agreed to this to make his boyfriend not so worried. Riku sighed and kissed his chocolate spikes. "Don't worry about it Sor, that guys a dick anyway."

CHAPTER 1: Insulting a Whore : END

XxXxXxXx

CS: I thought I'd start a new story since E&A is being drawn to a close. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more on the way. Reviews help with the _INSPIRATIONS~ _


	2. Stalking a Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF in any way shape or form.

XxXxXxXx

CHAPTER 2: Stalking a Whore

Sora refused to go immediately home with Riku. Instead he convinced the older the boy to tag along with him and get the real deal behind Roxas Strife, proclaimed SLUT of the islands.

"Sora! Please can't we just go to your place and make out?" Riku whined 5 minutes into the stake out as the two stood outside the gates of the schoolyard waiting for Roxas to disperse with the other students. "Not yet Riku. He hasn't even came out yet."

The platinum blonde sighed sticking his roughed up hands in his pockets, "I don't get why you care about this kid so much. He's a Slut! Case closed."

Sora looked up at his mate, "The case is not closed. Don't you want to no why he stands out in that particular way?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do. I want to get to the bottom of Roxas's promiscuous ways. "

The Junior sighed heavily again, "You've been spending way too much time with your old man. I see why your mom's so against it."

Sora shook his head as a Crimson Red Lamborghini pulled up to the entrance gates. The couple stared in awe at the car and the driver inside. His hair just as flaming as the car was spike back in every which way. Tight Leather pants with a deep maroon tank was accented with sliver accessories of all sorts. Little violet tattoos lay under green eyes that looked over at the curious school boys a cat like grin drawing up when his eyes lay on the younger of the two.

"Hey there."

Riku saw the glint in the red head's eyes and went into overly protective boyfriend mode, grabbing Sora at the hip and pulling him close in embrace. Icy aqua eyes glaring at the composed green spheres, challenging him to try something. The tattooed face man put his hands up in defensive, "Alright so he's yours. Can't a guy just sample the merchandise?"

Sora felt Riku's grip tighten around him as he was lead away from the man, "Asshole!" The two got around the corner when Sora escaped his boyfriend's tight hold, "Jeez Ri, what was that about?"

Riku leaned against the wall, "He was checking you out. Fucking pedophile."

Blue eyes peeked around the corner to find Roxas finally emerging from the school. The mysterious Red head opened his arms wide to the child for a comforting embrace. "Oh my God, Riku Roxas knows him! Look!"

"I'm not surprised." Riku mumbled taking a peek around the corner at the odd couple. The man was at least 2 or 3 feet taller than the blonde student his ringed hands taking a firm squeeze at Roxas's ass. The two broke and talked for a bit the older man asking about his bandages nodding to them and stroking his cheek before leaning forward to kiss and nuzzle the young teen.

The little stalker felt arms wrap around his waist and turned to find Riku kissing his neck and nipping his ear playfully, "Come on Sor, forget them. Let's go have some fun of our own." Sora ignored his stubborn friend as he watched the odd pair step into the car. "Shit!" Sora quickly turned around and smashed his unsuspecting boyfriend's lips against his own to hide their faces from the speeding couple. Riku did not object.

Sora watched through the corner of his eye the car stop at the corner for a minute before jetting off down the avenue. "Damn! Got away." The burnet tried to disengaged the kiss but found he was a lot more trouble now that a horny Riku finally got what he wanted.

XXXxXXx

After being felt up, licked up and down, and kissed to death by his boyfriend *In public might I add* Sora sent the satisfied teen home. Deciding to follow the Blonde on foot by himself, praying that he'd be able to find him. He walked across the Island town for at least an hour before a familiar flaming Lamborghini car came into contact outside a dingy looking bar. The burnet gulped. Was he really willingly to walk through the gates to God knows where?

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Sora screeched at the voice and spun around quickly to find a rather pissed looking Roxas school uniform exchanged for white ass shorts and a black tank. Punkish looking jewelry littered his body as well as the now revealed studs that crawled high up both ears. His arms were crossed with a Pink haired and blonde haired man behind him.

"Oh, Roxas…how nice to see y-"

"Were you stalking me?"

"What!? No, no! I was just curious on your…after school activities." Sora gave the teen the biggest fakest smile he could dish out in hopes he'd buy it and let him go. Not the case. The blonde teenager back the burnet into the wall their noses barely touching, his blue eye glaring with irritation, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know, little boy."

"Come on Rox, don't waste your time on him!" The two turned to the tall pink haired man dressed as scantishly as the blonde. The blonde behind him with the mullet nodded in agreement, "Yeah Rox, don't cause trouble Axel and the other's are waiting."

Roxas growled at the two, the mullet teen cowered behind the nonchalant minx as he flipped his pink locks and headed into the bar. Roxas averted his attention back on the burnet removing himself from his close range position. "Go home Sora. I promised Hayner, I wouldn't hurt you. Jus cuz I ain't touching you don't mean someone else will. It's dangerous here, go home."

The blonde started toward the door when Sora found inner strength to confront the blonde, "And what it's not dangerous for you to be around here?" Roxas stopped in his tracks, "Roxas don't you see, you can't keep doing stuff like this."

"Stuff…like what? Sora…" Frenzied eyes turned toward the stalker once more, "What kind of 'stuff' do you think I do? Hm!"

Sora's insides were shaking like mad inside but he put on a cool composure. He spoke slowly so the vibrations wouldn't transfer into his vocals, "I saw you. In Ansem's office." Blue eyes lit up in pure rage as he grabbed Sora by the collar with incredible strength lifting the small form off the ground, "What I did back there is none of your business. And if I were you I'd keep my SHUT about it, got it?"

Instead of nodding his head at the frightening boy like his brain was telling him too, his dumb heart made him speak instead, "Why'd you do it? You shouldn't be hanging around people like them, they'll hurt you!"

Roxas slammed Sora body hard against the brick building, "Shut up! You don't know them, and you don't know me! They love me, Sora! Why can't you people just let them love me!" Sora put on a confused looked through pained eyes, were those tears filming in the teen's eyes?

"Nami!" The two turned toward the bar door where the Red head man stood with arms folded and a grin on his face. "Sorry to interrupt this cat fight, but the boss will be showing up soon. You'd better get to work Nam." He winked at the burnet against the wall.

"Nami?" Sora whispered as he was dropped to the floor. Roxas walked to the door stopping to look at the boy on the pavement, "Go home Sora. I work here."

Sora stood up quickly his uniform in covered with dirt and mangled from the roughhousing, "Roxas, you shouldn't be working here! You need help! Please let me help you."

"Sora! Leave!" The shout sent tremors throughout the teen's frame. Roxas promised he wouldn't hurt him but he's patience looked like it was running thin quickly. Sora straighten his clothes to some degree and began his trek home, not looking back at the mislead boy who entered the dingy bar.

****

Leon Leonhart sat at the kitchen table reading over the legal papers Rinoa had sent him pertaining to the custody battle, his thin glasses perched on his nose. He sighed at all the nonsense she was proclaiming, that he was an inadequate father, though he gave Sora all the necessities a child needed and more. Not too mention he disciplined him in a humane sort whenever he disobeyed.

She claimed, that he was not in an environment suited for the boy to thrive in. He lived in a house bigger than need and he was a world renowned psychologist who won various awards, not too mention he was the youngest one the world's ever known. He grinned at his fame. Not only was he a successful doctor, one of the best he was devilishly handsome no woman could resist his charm and grace.

He's smile grew wider at the many numbers he had in his hidden phone book, filled to the brim with various numbers of woman of all sorts ready and waiting for a night of ecstasy with the single mental expert.

His fantasies and selfish thoughts about himself was cut short at the sound at the front door slamming shut and his son walking into the kitchen looking like he'd been in a fight. Leon sprang from his seat and walked over to the boy, "Sora! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just had a long day." Sora said grabbing a popsicle from the fridge *Can you guess what kind?*

"Did you get in a fight?" Leon inquired taking his seat once more as the boy took a seat across from him. Slyly he hid the court papers with his arm, so not to worry the boy. "nah, Riku did. Earlier today with Roxas."

"Was he…"

"No, he wasn't expelled. This time."

Leon nodded. When Sora first developed feelings for the other teen he went to his father first for some help, not knowing if they were good feelings or what he felt for the other boy was evil, as his mother mentioned a lot of the time about gays and lesbians in the news. Bisexuals in her book were the worst of them all, because they were performing treason on both sides.

Sora felt that he could trust his father for a true and logical explanation. Of course there was no explanation but Leon merely said if that's the way he felt about Riku, he should confront those feelings head on and tell Riku how he felt, so not to jeopardize the friendship later in life.

Now the two were a happy couple and they owed it all to Leon Leonhart.

Sora sucked on the salty sweet treat, contemplating the best way to tackle the Roxas situation. "Hey dad?"

Violet eyes looked up into Blue troubled spheres, "Yes?"

"Is it legal for children to work in a bar?"

Leon's brows furrowed, "A bar?"

Sora nodded halting his sweet attack and staring at his father who removed his thin glasses, "How old is the said child?"

"16."

"So a teenager?"

The burnet nodded, as Leon leaned back in his chair, "Though the age is legal for child labor, as long as they pertain to the child labor laws, a youth of sixteen is not permitted into any area that is underage, such as a bar, club, or strip club. You have to be at least 21 to work in any of the said occupations."

Sora nodded. "However…if the said teenager parents own any one of the said destination and permits them to work there then nothing can be done. Can I ask you a question Sor?"

Sora nodded, his brows furrowing at the question he already knew was coming. " Why are you asking the legal age of working in a bar? You're not thinking about trying to get a job in a bar…are you?"

"No, no! I was just asking, it's just," He sighed as he thought of Roxas wearing that scandalous outfit, his ass hanging out for all the world to see. "I know someone who's working in one."

Leon could tell the topic was both irritating and bothering his son by the way he avoided eye contact and the strong grip he held on the popsicle stick. "Who?"

"He's name's Roxas, and well, I think he's heading down a road of destruction."

"Tell me more." Leon leaned back in his seat as his son told him all he knew of Roxas. The way he carried himself around campus and how he hung around older men. He, however left out seeing Roxas giving head to the Principal. The psychologist soaked all the facts in as Sora finished his ice cream, "Well, Sora I can honestly see why you'd be worried about him, but that's out of my jurisdictions."

The burnet slumped in his seat, "But dad! HE could get hurt or worse!"

"I understand you're concern Sor but if he's not reaching out for help, I can't give it to him."

"He's hard headed dad! Please, try to help him! He's afraid to speak out please dad!"

Tears streamed down the peach canvas, Sora was definitely upset now. Leon could barely stand to see his son weep like this, was that punk really worth it? The father sighed and went to retrieve his keys and coat, when he came back Sora looked up with hopeful eyes, "What's the bar's name again?"

CHAPTER 2: Stalking a Whore: END

XXxXxX

CS: Well that's chapter two, hopefully something that this Story can get picked up like my last two. Reviews would be very_ much appreciated. _


	3. Reaching out to a Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF in any way shape or form.

XxXxXxXx

CHAPTER 3: Reaching out to a Whore

*****

"We open in 10 minutes! Get those corsets tied tighter!" Xemnas screamed in the changing room in the back of the bar. A blue haired man trailed behind him orange eyes looking down to the ground as the sliver haired man took a firm grip on his ass, as they walked away down the hall.

"Yeah Yeah, heard ya the 8th time." Marluxia muttered as he put a heeled foot on the small of Roxas's back two black lace strands in either hand. The boy was bracing himself in front of the mirror. "You ready Nam?" Marluxia asked taking a firm grip on the lace. The teen could only nod as he focused on breathing. "Okay on three. One-" The Minx pulled with all his strength to tighten the snowy white corsets, as the blonde let out a low groan as his insides were piled on top of each other.

Marluxia quickly tied a tight bow and slapped the teen's ass, "There ya go! All fit and trim." Roxas let out a slow take of air as he turned and sat on a small zebra pattern stool, slipping on his ivory heels over ebony stockings.

"I don't see why we have to wear corsets anyway." He mumbled. Marluxia smirked and started to apply his make up in the mirror, not a lot just enough to make him sparkle and shine. "This is a fine drinking establishment Nami. Not only do men come to drown their worries away they get to do it alongside a fine piece of arm candy. Men like to get drunk with pretty things, why do you think Axel calls you over to his place constantly?"

Roxas began to add his hair accessory his boss had purchased for him, a pair of black chopsticks that was tied delicately with fine magnolia ribbons that ended with a large black top bow and a white bottom bow that scaled down his face. "I don't know Marly? Maybe cuz he loves me?"

The pink man scoffed as he finished his make up, "More like he loves to bang you." Blue eyes glared at the older man. "You're just jealous."

The Minx pursed his raspberry lips turning sharply to the boy, "Oh, yes Rox, I'm sooo jealous of a grade schooler acting as Axel's personal bitch!" Roxas stood with an armed raised ready to sock the offending man but was stopped by Demyx. "Whoa there Nami, easy on the fire power. Boss won't be too happy if you mangle the merchandise." He gave a cheesy grin as he ruffled the blonde spikes.

"Cut it out Dem! I just did my hair." Roxas slapped artistic fingers away from one of the most prized things about himself. The mullet boy, dress in tight leather thong and sky blue corsets sniggered as he slapped Marluxia's bare ass playfully. The Minx glared at the energetic boy but ignored it, when it was out there he couldn't blame him for hitting it.

"What are you gonna do about your face Nami?" Demyx pointed a finger at the many bandages on the teen's face. Blonde brows furrowed in thought. "I don't know. It's worst underneath it." When Xemnas had seen his face he raised his hand to strike him but realized that wouldn't make the situation better and told him he better take care of it.

Just then Zexion peeked into the room with a makeup kit, dressed in his black and gray corset combination, his large kimono like robe all workers had to wear outside the changing rooms already draped invitingly on his pale arms.

"Zexy!" Demxy glomped the pretty man who only shoved the mullet boy to the side as he walked into the room made up eyes honed in on the roughed up child. "Roxas. Xemnas asked me to perform your makeup, so those atrocities would not be revealed."

Roxas frowned. Did he have to call them atrocities? He rolled his blue eyes mumbling a whatever as he took his seat back on the zebra print tilting his face upwards for Zexion to work his magic.

Roxas had only be working in the bar for a good 2 or three years. Opportunity called out to him after his brother left the establishment, finally getting adopted by a benefactor. Cloud Strife, his brother, was being taken care of well enough, unlike his brother who also lived with the benefactor. When he had bought Cloud, he wasn't expecting to take care of some kid too.

So, Roxas took on his brother's old position to past the time and earn some cash.

Zexion applied thick coats of cover up and blush on the boy's face. Not too much so it looked caked on, but not too little so the black and blue smears could show through neither.

Taking a look at his perfection, Zexion nodded that he was finished and pleased with the result.

"Showtime Guys and Dolls! We're opening the doors!" Axel called down the long hall. "Put your robes on! Quickly!"

The men in the room scrambled for final adjustments as they drape their designated robes over their revealing clothing. Each lined up single file as the girls from down the hall parade past. Roxas Sighed, another late night.

****

Leon followed his son's directions to the particular bar entitled: Nobody's Home. He frowned at the slight pun as he saw the long line of awaiting men, and some woman in line. He stood behind a tall pale woman with short spiked silver hair. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around to look the stormy eyed man in the face, a scowl on her features. "What?"

Was that attitude in her voice or was it just him? "Can you tell me a little about this place?"

The woman contemplated it. Should she tell him about the place, after all if he didn't know where he was why the hell was he standing in line.

After several moments Leon began to ask the man behind him when the gothic woman spoke, "It's a bar where you get to drink and be entertained by the men and woman."

Leon furrowed his brows, "Like a geisha?"

She shrugged her pale shoulders, "I guess you could say that. Only you can bang'em if you choose."

So they were courtesans, if anything. The doctor took a look up and down the line at the men and woman, each holding a wrapped gift in their hands. "What are they carrying?" Leon asked noticing the stoic woman in front of him also carried a bouquet of flowers in the embrace of a teddy bear. "What do they look like, their gifts!" She was being to lose her patience.

She sighed as she answered the man's next question, "These are some high class people and if you want to get in their pants the chances increase if you can 'sweet talk' them. Not to mention it's only polite."

Shit. Leon didn't have anything to give the boy, if he did get him that is. The doors opened and a tall man with black dreads stepped out with a clipboard blocking the entrance. Leon frantically patted his pockets looking for something to spare his 'client'.

The woman saw the frantic looking man and rolled her red eyes, handing him 3 of her flowers. "thank you…er?"

"Paine."

"Thank you Paine. I'm Leon."

She snuffed as she got to the front of the line. The man in the line looked up at the familiar face and grinned, "Back for another go around with Rikku I see."

"Whatever."

The large black clad man scribbled something on his board before permitting Paine inside. Leon shuffled forward. The tag on the man's shirt read Xaldin. "Name?"

Leon looked up at the large bouncer, "Christopher Marx." There was no way he was going to give his real name to some strange guy to keep tabs that he entered a fucking whorehouse. "Escort for the night?"

"Roxas Strife."

Xaldin grinned. "Everyone seems to want a piece of him tonight. People love to fuck kids nowadays it seems." He tore off the sheet of paper he had been writing on putting on a cocky grin as he handed it to the glaring doctor. "I'm afraid there's a hour and a half wait for that particular escort."

'Christopher' grimaced at the paper signed for eleven o'clock. What was this child doing here. Not too, mention why wasn't he home, instead of doing God knows what in all hours of the night. Xaldin shifted his large frame to let the man gain entry, "You may enjoy the bar as you wait, if you'd like."

The doctor nodded stepping into the surprisingly bright and festive room. The décor was a golden yellow with Red plush seating lining the walls. Dozens of chandeliers dangling from the skies, their crystals shimming in the light, making everything look wondrous and pleasing to the eyes. Leon looked around to see many man enjoying the company of male and female partnership who were doused in make up and revealing clothing.

They did look like Geisha to some extent, only more sluttish and naughty.

Located in the center of the room sat a large bar, bottles of all sorts displayed in the Oakwood behind the matching counter. Leon took a seat as a fiery red bartender crept up. "Evenin' sir, what could I get you tonight?" he had a cat like grin and tattoos under his emerald eyes. His flaming hair pulled back in a ponytail, to look distinguished in his uniform. This must be the man Sora was talking about.

"A scotch on the rocks." Leon responded. The bartender nodded as he prepared the drink. "So, who are you waiting on?" The talented red head asked.

"Roxas Strife."

The man whistled as he slid Leon his drink in a crystal glass. "Roxy huh? Nice one. He won't disappoint."

The doctor sipped the strong liquor, "You know him then?"

"Ah yeah. Me and Rox go way back. Good kid. Good fuck." He sniggered at his own joke a he polished a glass with a white rag. "You've had intercourse with him?" Leon asked.

"Intercourse? Nah, man, I fucked him."

Gray eyes rolled at the dumb downed version of his words. "Really?"

"Yep. I know just about everything about the kid. Use to hang out with his bro long time ago."

"He has a brother?"

Just then a pink haired man in white and red corsets with matching stockings and heels came slinky up to the bar. His ass hanging out of his short skirt, "Give me a Red headed Slut Ax."

"Alright." The bartender leaned over and kissed the other passionately in front of the blushing Leon who quickly took another hard hit at his drink. When the two parted the worker smirked and rolled his eyes, "That was great Axel, now give me my damn drink!"

The one discovered to be Axel sniggered once more as he mixed the tonic, "Well, aren't we snippy. You're not tipsy yet."

He slid the red liquid at the glamorous man who drank in depth, draining his glass before continuing. "Not even buzzed. All my clients are fucking college lightweights. They get wasted after the third glass of wine."

"So no ones made it into that tight ass of yours yet?"

"Nope…" his blue eyes connected wit Leon's stormy ones, a grin curling on his raspberry lips. "At least not yet. Hi, I'm Marluxia." He extended his hand like a woman would with a slant in the wrist for the other to take and kiss. Leon instead gave it a small shake. "Christopher Marx."

Marluxia scooted closer to the matured gentlemen his hand stoking that still clenched the empty glass. "Christopher…how Sophisticated."

The older man blushed. "Forget it Marly he's Escorting Roxy tonight." The minx frowned and backed off twirling the ice cubes in his glass, "I don't even see why Roxas is even allowed to work here. He only got the spot cuz they think he'll be as good as his bro."

"His brother worked here?"

The two employers looked at the doctor, "Of course! Cloud Strife is a legend around here. One of the prettiest and graceful workers ever to grace Xemnas's door." Marluxia flipped his hair.

So Roxas had a brother who worked here once upon a time. Apparently one of the greatest. Perhaps Roxas was acting out to become like his brother. "Tell me, what happened to him?"

"Cloud? He got a benefactor. He's living the viva loca now!" Axel chuckled as he fixed another Red headed slut to the promiscuous man in front of him.

Just then the blonde boy approached the bar, his hair slightly messed up. His robe hiding a large bruise on his neck. "Hey look who it is. Hey Nami! Nice hickey."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I told him no marks." He took a seat at the bar and kissed the bartender tenderly on the lips, the other courtesan rolled his eyes at the sight. Roxas looked over at Leon, "Are you waiting for your escort?"

"Yeah, says here I'm timed for eleven o'clock."

The teen trailed his eyes up and down the man, undressing him with his eyes. The feeling of a child checking him out made Leon feel a tad uncomfortable. "Ah yeah? Who you choose?"

"You."

*****

After the exploded laughter of Axel and Christopher left his pay on the counter Roxas took the man to his quarters, passing by various people enjoying their services. Some taking it slow enjoying the atmosphere and their clients company, while others were drunk off their ass grabbing frisky men and women and using degrading comments and messy kisses on open flesh.

As the blonde led the doctor further and further into the rather large bar he noticed a blonde haired mullet boy drunk out of his mind playing a song on a electric blue sitar. His words were slurred and his music was messy but the crowd he was entertaining cheered like mad, pouring him another drink.

Roxas slid open a door leading into a black and white room. Ivory walls scaling down before fading into black stripes toward the bottom where it bled into a deep solid Ebony across the floor. Two white pillows lay across from one another on the ground a bottle of expensive looking wine sat in between, crystal glasses on either side.

The boy extended his hand toward the man, "Payment please." Leon looked at the boy like he was crazy but sighed reaching into his pocket. He couldn't expect services to be free. "How much?" "250."

"250!!"

The gesturing hand did not back down. Leon gave another defeated sign as he fished out three Benjamins. "Do you have change for three hundred?"

"No." The blonde responded stuffing the cash in his corsets, ignoring the pissed expression of the older gentlemen.

Sighing Leon took a seat across the lovely looking boy who removed his robe exposing his revealing outfit. "Er, Roxas…I'm not scheduled for this time."

Wine was poured into the two glasses, "So. You're cute and I'm signed for you. Who cares who I serve first." He handed the translucent wine toward the nervous man. Roxas noticed this and grinned as he took a dainty sip, "Why are you nervous? Don't tell me a cutey like you is a virgin."

"No no. Oh!" The man handed the blonde the pathetic and now wilted looking flowers. The courtesan looked at the 'bouquet' for a moment, trying to decipher if the man was serious or not. He was. He took the flowers politely setting them beside him, "This is the cheapest gift I've ever gotten. There is no way you are getting anything from me."

"Good. I don't want anything from you. Just your time for a little while."

Roxas cocked a brow. "My name is not Christopher Marx, its actually Leon Leonhart and I'm hear to ask you to please let me help you."

"Leonhart?" He's eyes narrowed and his lips scowled. "Your Sora's father aren't you?"

He nodded. The blonde growled in frustration. "Why the Hell don't you people get it! I don't need help!" He took a long deep sip from the poison in his hand.

"Really? You honestly say you don't need help? Look at you! You a minor consuming bottles of alcohol and flirty with men old enough to be your father!"

Rage. The key element to win over those who refuse to listen. When compassion and understanding don't do dilly shit, anger and frustration were the next best thing. Blue eyes glared at the burnet, "Fuck you!"

"Roxas I won't lecture you like my son has been doing. You are not my son, and quite frankly I shouldn't give a rats ass about what you do. " The doctors fist clenched as he thought of his son's sad and worried eyes, "But every time I look at your mug I think of my own son. I can't let him down. I don't want to let you down"

The blonde didn't say anything.

"If you keep this up the most that will come out of it will be you contracting some kind of HIV or STD while you're kidneys shut down from the obsessive drinking. Or maybe you'll just pass out and choke on your vomit like every other kid like you. Who thinks acting grown up will magically make you so."

Retrieving his wallet the grown up took out a white card and flicked it at the peeved child who sulked on the pillow.

"If you ever bore of becoming the first child prostitute and joke of the island, call me. I'll be looking forward to your phone call."

With that the man left satisfied with his speech. He didn't hope the youth would call. He knew he would.

*****

Roxas twirled the half finished wine in his hands soaking up the lecture he had just received. Did he really need help? People did look at him differently but he always assumed they were good looks. Looks that read, 'Wow look at the pretty boy walking past.' But as he grew older he realized they were more along the lines of, 'What the fuck is that kid doing wearing that?' All the boy wanted was attention. Good attention.

His eyes clouded with sadness as his door was opened wide a peeved Xemnas looking about finding no client.

"What the hell is this? Did I say you could laze about and drink to your own content? You have clients demanding to see you."

"Can you give me a moment Superior? I have a lot on my mind."

The sliver haired man gave a bewildered look, "You have a lot on you mind? Well boo, fucking hoo! That's not my problem! These men have already paid in full for your services!"

An idea flashed across the boss face and twisted into a grin of ill humor, "You know what, why make all your clients wait…I'll just them all come to see you."

Roxas's blurry eyes looked up in panic, "Sir, please don't! I-I can't handle that many people at once-"

"You'll be fine. I'm sure your do a beautiful job." He turned so yellow eyes could hone into terrified blue ones, "You brother just fine when he was here, I expect nothing less from you."

As the boss opened the door wider he revealed men of various ages lining up watching and waiting to get a piece of the boy. Before he departed Xemnas graced the boy with a sick grin, as he flipped his long locks and walked away. And like a gang of horny wolfs the men flooded the room and attacked.

****

By the time Leon got home the lights in his home were already shut off. Sora was probably asleep. Leon didn't blame him, it was at least 2 in the morning. He groaned as the turned the key thinking about the court papers he still had to fill out. This was precisely why he and Rinoa split, she gave him a head ache.

Once the tired doctor stepped into his home he noticed the soft hum of the tv and the glow of the screen reflecting on the dark walls. He stepped into the family room to find Sora cuddled close to Riku, both in boxers with food and drink everywhere.

Leon smiled. Sora always did hate being alone. He gently shook his drooling son's shoulder, "Sor, Sora. I'm home. Why don't you go to your room and sleep?"

He got a grumble of a response as the teen snuggled closer to his boyfriends frame. The father sighed and tried the older boy, "Riku. Hey, Ri."

Green spheres slowly opened and slid over to the man, "Do you think you could get Sora in his bed?" The older boy mumbled something as he lifted the small frame bridal style as they scaled the stairs to his bedroom.

The burnet shook his mane. Kids.

*****

"Oh, come on Roxas do me too!" The large man shoved his dick in the teen's already occupied face. Roxas took the small length in his slippery hands pumping it while doing the same act with the penis on his right, all while sucking off the man in front of him and bouncing on the hips of the man below him.

There were at least 7 occupants in the small room all horny and naked as they tried to get their fulfillment out of the small child. Roxas disconnected his mouth from the skinny member and groaned as the man underneath him masturbated his limp penis.

They were close. All of them were so close. Why the fuck weren't they coming!? Roxas began to nip and lick the balls of the man in front of him as the other three that surround him continued to jack off at the sight. Finally the 'headmaster' came with a grunt, the blonde taking the length out of his mouth just in time to catch the seed on his face and chest. One of the waiting men pushed the finished man out the way and thrust his prize into the exhausted mouth.

Slowly but surely the man beneath Roxas's gyrating hips spilled into his hole. He lifted the boy's body off of him as he rolled out, another man taking his place. The thrusting were much harsher and quicker than the first. The courtesan's moans came out in vibrations, that made the men speed their impeding orgasm along.

One after the other the men ejaculated on the poor child soaking his sweaty body in their essences, the man below erupting like a sex volcano deep within the pit. He rolled from underneath the boy panting lightly as the escort lay in a used and broken mess on the floor. All that came in gave their apologize for the mess and tipped the boy heavily. The bills fluttering to the floor as they all departed once dressed.

Roxas lay there quivering, the seed in his nether regions slowly dripping from the widened hole on to the floor. His clothes and robe lay in a pile on the other side of the room, forgotten in the ruckus of the child's first gangbang.

What was he doing here? The men all said they 'loved him', were 'loving this' lavish his young hearts with candies and electronics to win his heart but it wasn't true. This wasn't love, was it? Roxas wasn't sure because he never knew love. Well, besides Axel's.

The white card that the false 'Christopher Marx' left behind stayed in the same position on the floor above the misguided boy's head. A shaky hand reached for it and saw LEON LEONHART in gold letters with his phone number at the bottom.

Just then the door slid open to reveal a still buzzed and messily dressed Demyx in his street clothes grinning like a fool. "Nami! Nami! We're all going over to Axey's place to party! You wanna-"

Brown eyes looked unto the crying boy upon the floor. Scared for the worst the mullet man stumbled over to the teen grimacing at all the cum that clung on his body. "Nam, what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Sad blue eyes looked into worried hazel ones. Tears trailing down his tainted angelic face, "Demy……I need help…"

******

CHAPTER 3: Reaching out to a Whore: END

XXxXxXxXx

CS: Chapter three up and loaded! Confused yet? I promise this will get better and more will be explained. Don't you just love a drunk Demy tho? And Axel as a sexy bartender~ Oh la la! Review plz! Let me know what's on your mind.


	4. Twisting the Mind Of a Whore

CS: Back again with a new chapter update! I've been dying to post something on FF and it being break and what not I finally finished chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a perverted mind and a hand a writing. KH and FF characters belong to their respective owners.

***

CHAPTER 4: Twisting the Mind of a Whore

Demyx helped the confused child to his wobbly feet, escorting him to his designated dressing room to get him into a more decent attire. Still a tad wasted the sitar musician stumbled a bit as he gathered the other's belongings rambling to himself rather than the disorientated teen behind him.

Roxas rubbed his bear arms, only to grimace at the feel of sticky cum that lingered on his skin.

"Sleep is all you need Nami. You're just drunk is all. You know you shouldn't get smashed its not-it's not-" Demxy took a moment to clear his throat a sec before dramatically turning his wrist and sticking out a pinky, "Ladylike." He sniggered to him self as he tossed the eye rolling other his belongings before exiting the room to fetch a rag to clean the mess.

Roxas had been contemplating his life for a long while.

Did he truly need help? He never considered his life to be wrong or disgraceful, nor did the idea of death once strike his mind. To him a STD was a just some urban legend your teachers told you so you'd never had to fuck.

****

Axel walked down the narrow hall taking care to slap the ass of all that passed. Oh how he loved whores! All kinds and sizes, it was like he was some sort of kid in a candy store when he came to work. The different variety of races and ages, as well as the different flavors of whore if you would. They ranged from innocent and flirty to easy and freaky. Either way was cool with him, weather he was eating pussy or ramming ass, sex was sex and as long as he was getting off it didn't matter to him.

As he sauntered down the hall, out of his bartender uniform and in his original attire ready to throw a kick ass party at his place. His long ponytail swished back and forth as he swagged down the hall winking at the changing courtesan that caught his eye. Just then a blonde blur rushed past him, he turned in time to see Demxy trip over his own two feet giggling dumbly as he tired to stand on shaky legs. Axel smirked, "A little tipsy are we Dem?"

He walked over to the messily dressed mullet and helped him to his feet, "Where are you going so fast?"

Hazy green spheres tried to hone in with the others clear seductive ones, "Nami…Nam's all icky. He's not feeling too hot either."

Demxy looked around suspiciously before gesturing Axel to come closer with his finger, with an eye roll the other obliged, "He's drunk." the sitarist began another fit of giggles as he teetered threatening to topple over once more with his laughter.

When his fit ended Demxy continued, "I was going to get him some towels. He's all sticky in man juices." Axel wrinkled his nose at the thought of his special little guy covered in other peoples cum. Demxy nodded at the red head and turn to leave, sadly though he spun too fast and collapsed on the ground. No laughter erupted this time, just a low groan.

Axel shook his head, "Demy, you're too drunk to even stand." He kneeled down to the still fallen sitarist, "Why don't you head home and I'll take care of Roxas?"

Demxy was just about to interject when a small 'ahem' was heard before the two. Eyes rose to find the lilac courtesan, Zexion looking curiously at the scene before him.

"ZEXY!" The mullet haired man extended his arms to the other who only rolled his eyes and helped him to this feet, "Honestly Demyx, why do I even put up with you?"

The drunkard only grinned and buried his face in his savior's neck inhaling his clean skin. "I'll take it from here Axel. We will see you tomorrow."

Axel waved them off watching as the blonde stole kisses on the other reluctant cheek which he in return received pulls of his hair. The pyro grinned to himself as he sauntered to the hall closet. Poor little Roxas was all dirty, looks like a bath was in order. A long hot sex fucking bath. Once he reached the closet he removed three decent sized towels, once he shut the door he was greeted by a certain pink minx on the other side.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Back in his own original attire Marluxia slinked over to the Red head, a smile on his lips as he wrapped long arms around his neck, Axel's hands taking their place on his swaying hips.

"Someone in need of some fun." The minx chuckled kissing the bartender up and down his exposed column, "You promised you'd treat me right tonight Axel love."

Axel grinned at the other, "I did, didn't I?

Marluxia responded with a small hum of approval his tongue lacing up and down the overly pierced ear. Axel groaned, his weak spot, well one of many weak spots he felt the blood rush to his cock in anticipation. Any other time he would have fucked the whore right there on the spot in the hall, or hell in the closet but Roxas was in the establishment, and he always came first.

"Heh, Slow down there doll." Axel slightly pushed the pink haired man away ceasing his heated ministrations. Marluxia pouted, "What? No. No, Axel you promised!" He protested voice raised and agitated.

The bartender shushed the other looking around in case someone heard, "Keep it down will ya!"

"Dammit Axel you promised! You Fucking swore I'd get you tonight!" Once seductive and mischievous sky spheres now piercing with electric frustration and anger glared at the man before him, who only looked away rubbing his neck nervously.

"I know what I said. Look things came up I'll fuck you some other time."

The minx folded his arms across his chest, primrose lips pressed in a thin line. "It's Roxas isn't it? It's always fucking Roxas. Why the Hell do you even bother with that little kid anyway? Just a fucking prick."

Suddenly Axel snatched the courtesan's arm twisting it harshly and pushing said man into the wall before the two. Marluxia hissed in discomfort and pain as Axel pressed his entire body weight into the other's adding more pain to his body.

"Don't fucking talk about Nami that way, _Marly_! If I told you once I've told you a hundred times, _never_ to talk shit about my baby doll. Jealous ass bitch."

With that said he released the distraught man picking up the towels he had dropped on the floor and heading down the hall to the mini courtesan, leaving the other on the floor even more pissed than before.

"I never back down from my promises. I'll fuck ya later Marly. See ya."

Marluxia watched after the flamer, as he turned the corner to go to his 'beloved baby doll'. Marluxia scoffed. Roxas. What the Hell was so Fucking amazing about the kid? He shouldn't even be allowed to work at the brothel. It was only because he was the brother of Strife, and let's face it he was _no_ Strife, that was for damned sure. The minx arose from his position on the floor, fixing his attire as if a way of retrieve some shred of dignity he had lost after Axel manhandled him like a common whore.

He flipped his luscious hair, and scoffed at the thought of Roxas having superiority within Axel's heart. That definitely wasn't gonna last for long. He'd make sure of it.

********

"Baby doll, you in here?" Axel peeked into the silent room to find a disheveled and dirty blonde sitting quietly on the zebra footrest, his mind deep in thought.

"Roxy, dude…" the red head trailed as he approached the boy who snapped from his trace. He blushed at the red head's intense gaze at the mess his customers had left all over him, not to mention the small puddle he was forced to sit in beneath him.

"You're all covered in man…skeet."

"Yeah? What else is new?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. He extended his hand eyes still refusing to looking at his lover, "Are you gonna give me a towel or not?"

Axel grinned at the boy. Smart ass. "I don't know Nami, you look so sexy right now I'm tempted to add on to your little collection." His cock throbbed from the earlier Marluxia meeting. He kneeled down sticking his hand between his slightly closed legs digging around and grinning as Roxas squirmed and whined in disapproval when he discovered that his hole was filled to the brim and overflowing in the essences as well. "Damn leaking with it too? Freaky little bitch ain't cha?"

Roxas blushed turned darker as he shoved the offender away with his foot, "Would you knock it off! It's not like that. Superior made me do a like seven people at once."

Emerald eyes lit up, "You had a gang bang!?" His already hard organ pushing harder against his confines at the thought of Roxas helpless against seven grown men, each one fighting to have a go with the small child. He shuddered slightly at the imagery.

Roxas looked to the older man with a pout cheeks still stain with embarrassment, "Gee Axe, don't sound so concerned."

Axel chuckled tossing the towel the poor boy, "Just fucking with you Nam. That doesn't sound like Superior to make you give a gang bang, I mean you're only a newbie."

Roxas stopped his cleaning, considering if bringing up the whole 'change my life thing because apparently what I'm doing is wrong and dangerous' was a good idea. He sighed. Axel was his boyfriend…

The young courtesan opened his mouth to tell all, but paused as his boyfriend did something quiet out of character. He was cleaning him. The soft towel cleansing away all the stains of sin that covered his pale skin, in gentle strokes.

"Axel…"

"Gotta getcha spink and span. We've got a party to throw."

"Party?"

"Yep. Dem didn't tell ya? Decided to do it up at my place. You can take a decent shower when we get there."

Roxas frowned. Take a shower? Why the hell would he take a shower in a house crowded with sluts, whores, and drunken pervs?

"I don't thinks so. Besides I've got school tomorrow."

"Since when do you care about school?"

"I don't! But you know my brother, which is another reason I can't come. He'll wonder where I am."

"Then lie! Jesus Nami its not that hard!"

The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to back down on their proposal. Roxas sighed. He hated to lose. "Fine. Fine! I'll go to your damn party. Only if you take me to school tomorrow though."

Axel's grin couldn't get any wider without having it tear through his cheeks. Oh how he loved to win. He reached for Roxas's clothes on the floor and tossed them to the some what decent boy. "Yeah, yeah whatever hurry up and get dressed!"

Roxas began to remove his soiled robe watching Axel stare at him with a glint in his eye. The blonde noticed the mischievous gleam and pouted, "Don't you dare--"

But the threat held empty vigor as the older man leapt onto the tired boy snatching the robe clean off to expose his nude frame underneath. A light blush covering his body as his assailant groped and kissed squirming body.

"Axel!" The youth whined as he groaned through clenched teeth as his assailant bite him in his special spot.

"You should have changed faster Roxas. Mhm. I've been restraining myself since I got in here." He pressed his hard on onto the others stirring organ. Roxas let out a sharp gasp. "Axel--wait! Let's wait!--Ah~I'll let you d,do it-in--mhm!--In the shower!"

To the blushing blonde's surprise the older man stopped and gazed down at the boy, a perverted grin on his face. "Then hurry the fuck up and change!"

******

After a hasty dress up, the two lovers sped off toward Axel's apartment deep within Traverse town. As the two pulled up in his Lamborghini the found the place was already packed with guest blasting music and going wild. Axel's Cheshire smile dawned his features as he looked about to find dirty dancing, heavy drinking, and fucking about his domain. Roxas held onto the taller man's hand as he was led toward the backroom, he sneered at the sight before him. Unlike his boyfriend to be greeted by a mass body of organ's entering unmentionable places on his new coffee table was not something he'd smile at.

As the ventured closer and closer to the bedroom a certain minx, who was currently two minutes away from giving Luxord the best head in his life in the hall leading to said room, noticed the horny Axel decided to make himself known.

"Well if it isn't Axel. Only you would be fashionably late to your own party." He smirked, as he glanced to find a glaring Roxas. The two shared mutual terms of despising one another, no matter the reasons but would not show their scorn in front of Axel.

The flamer nodded at the impatient blonde beside the minx, "Sup Lux. Sorry to keep you from your…" He eyed the whore beside him hungrily, "Business. I can see some people can be rather, impatient."

Marluxia grinned at Axel when 'impatient' was utter. He loved to see Axel jealous, especially when it came to him. Roxas pouted at the attention his lover was giving to his mortal enemy and pulled on his shirt sleeve. "_Axel_, let's go! We've got business of our own to take care of." He whined cutely his hand 'accidentally' stroking his bottom.

The feather light touch reawakened the erection he had been concealing and reminded of the fun still to come. "Catch you two later." Axel grinned grabbing the youth's hand and racing down the hall to the bed room. Marluxia watched till the door slammed loudly and only the sounds of his rival's giggles could be heard from within. His glare hot enough to burn the wood separating his passion from his jealously.

*****

"Ah! God Axel! Axel it's so-so slippery! Mhm!" Roxas gasped as Axel long organ penetrated deep in his tight hole.

The water beating down on the two bodies acting on it own accord as the only lubrication to ease the pain that was surging throughout Roxas's small body. His entire frame shook from the pleasure and sheer force his concentrated lover was drilling into him with unimaginable power and speed. His small hands braced himself against the slippery tile legs spread wide, welcoming the wanton of passion he was receiving from behind.

Large hands death gripping his small waist firmly, as the blonde let out cries bliss. With skill and desire Axel managed to turn and lift the boy, his legs wrapped around his thrusting pelvis as his long arms reach to hold on to his assailant's neck.

"Gah! Jesus Nami! Your so tight! Fuckin' Lovin it! Love this fuckin' ass!"

Axel breathed out his hands leaving petite hips (now bruised with his possessive hand marks) grabbing and squeezing the cheeks he was impaled between.

Roxas hissed. God, he loved it when Axel was rough!

Climax fast approaching Roxas felt the tight ball inside heat up as warning, "A-Axel--I'm gonna cum!"

Frosted emerald eyes gaze up at the half lidded cobalt ones before him, "I got ya baby! Wait for me, I'm right behind you."

Roxas's tired head shook slowly back and forth, "No, mhm, finish me on the bed-I want you to come on me, in the bed."

You didn't have to tell the pyro twice. As quickly as they had started Axel with Roxas still attached to his hip he carried the blonde into his room plopping down both their wet bodies down on the crimson sheets, taking his lips in a chastising kiss.

Axel continued his act of passion thrusting even harder into the young boy, who only continued to cry out nails embedded deep into the other's soft wet flesh.

"Yeah, that's right…ngh, scream for me baby doll, no one will hear you."

It was true as the two went about their sexing upstairs a raging party went down below, music blasting so loud there was a loud hum heard within the confines underneath Roxas demands for more.

"Ah~ God--Axel, I'm gonna--!!!"

It was that instant Roxas came in a hard rush, back arching in a perfect crescent, his essence spurting everywhere. Watching the scene before him Axel picked up his pace before removing his length and unleashing his seed all over the blonde's welcoming body.

Job finished Axel let out a satisfied sigh as he laid beside the child breathing heavily beside him. He grinned as he brought the form closer to him reaching for the remote on the nearby nightstand switching it on. "Thanks for the sex, doll."

Roxas sat up reaching for a nearby dirty shirt on the floor wiping the white sin off his chest. He sighed. The similar occurrence that happened earlier that night at the bar made Roxas's mind wander back to the previous thoughts on a new life. Just as he was about to bring up the event to Axel his cell phone rang from within his shorts pocket.

Retrieving it with another heavy sigh, already knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Hello, Cloud."

"Roxas? Where are you? It's late, and you're not home yet? Are you all right? Where are you?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, the ever worried sibling. Axel, grinned at the conversation taking place beside him.

"Cloud, take it easy. I'm over at Hanyer's. We were working late on a project due tomorrow. I'm staying the night."

"Oh…alright then. I was concerned, is all. I'd wish you would have told me."

"I did tell you! I told you like 10x before I left for school, you were just too distracted with that man, to bother paying attention to me."

Of course the statement was totally not true, Roxas knew he'd win the conversation through his brothers unspoken guilt. Axel gave a look that looked to read, "Damn! Aw naw he didn't!"

There was silence for a moment until Cloud continued again, "I'm sorry Nami. Please don't be mad…actually I think I do remember you telling me. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight. Don't over do it."

"Yeah."

He clicked the phone off, and sighed. "Nice lying, babe. You're quick on your feet."

"Shut up." The nude tossed the phone back on his pants before crawling up beside the flaming haired Adonis. "Axel…" He pried, "Do…Do you think I'm a whore?"

There was silence. Axel only looked at the blonde, emerald eyes staring blankly before once curious but now worried crystals. Why was it taking so long for a response? Did Axel really think he was no more than a slut? A whore? A Disgrace?

"Well…you are working in a…brothel…last I checked that's what a whore did."

Roxas let out a relieved breath. Thank God. He was just confused, he must have thought he was testing him.

Axel narrowed his eyes, "What's all this now?"

"A customer, some guy told me what I was doing was wrong. That I was too young to be doing this kind a thing. He called me a whore."

The bartender's eyes flashed in agitation. What was this? Let's rag on Roxas day? Jesus! Where the hell did that guy get off. Axel growled lowly, "Don't mind assholes like that, there's nothing wrong with _you,_ or the things you do!"

Roxas's eyes misted over, "But people think…"

Axel grabbed the saddened boy clenching him close to his firm chest, "I don't fucking care what people think! People think I'm a fucking perverted pedophile. Hasn't stopped me from nailing you yet. And you shouldn't care what people say about you either."

"Axel…" Roxas returned the sweet embraced, it was rare when Axel treated so…maturely and sweetly.

"I love just the way you are, Nami."

"I love you too Axel…"

*****

Time passed slowly, once the blonde fell asleep and the guest finally dispersed from the pryo's home. He sat beside the youth watching him in deep slumber.

"You're fine just the way you are Nam," he said to no one in particular, a small knife polished in his grasp. "And if anyone has something to say otherwise…they can take it up with me."

*****

END: CHAPTER 4: Twisting the mind of a Whore


	5. WRATH of a WHORE

AS: If you haven't noticed already, yes I did change my username. Why? I notice a couple of other people had the same name so I decided to be more original~ SO here's the long awaited chapter of DAIW enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own KH or FF characters.

*****

CHAPTER 5: WRATH of a WHORE

"So how'd the meeting between the whore and your dad go?" Riku yawned, not necessarily interested in the answer. It was another day at school, the start of fourth period History well underway, and Riku was exhausted. The combination of salty, fried foods and sugar generated a inexplainable strain of exhaustion in the athlete, which was either ironic or coincidentally. Riku was no English major.

Sora frowned as he withdrew his black History binder from his bag, "Why are you asking? You _were_ there after all."

Riku slumped into his uncomfortable seat beside the burnet, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not all that here…"

"Yeah, well just don't fall asleep. You're on thin ice with the 'Chief' remember?"

The sliverette only scoffed as the bell sounded and the remaining students rushed into the classroom before they were late to another stimulating discussion on old and forgotten history. Sarcasm much. Hayner was one of these. He rushed over to the back row a seat between Olette who happened to be one of the first to arrived. Riku grinned, "Cutting it a little close, aintcha blondie?"

"Well, at least I'm here." he mumbled noticing the empty seat that belonged to none other than the notorious tease of the school.

"Ah, yeah, I thought it was quiet. Where is the little slut anyway? I still have a bone to pick with him after that punk ass move he pulled yesterday." He pounded his still sore and scraped fist into his equally pained hand for emphasis.

Sora only sighed and shook his head at his so called, "love of his life'. "Honestly…"

The short portly woman strolled into the class, settling down what was already settled and began the lesson. Hayner paid no mind as his deep mahogany sphere's drifted back to the empty seat beside him. The flirty rather rude blonde nowhere insight or in mind. In all truthfulness, the so called, 'best-friend' had no idea where the other had run off too.

All he knew was that cloud called his home at three fucking am late last night asking Hayner to remind Roxas to take his medication since he was so prone to forgetting. Instead of cussing out the disruptor of his sleep slumber, for the irrelevant information he calmly assured the frazzled man that he would indeed remind his younger brother. This hadn't been the first time Roxas pulled Hayner into one of his far fetched lies without informing him first. In fact whenever Hayner confronted the 'friend' about it he'd always respond with a 'Oh, damn that's right. My bad. Don't worry I'll make it up to you.'

With ease and caution Hayner proceeded to turn his phone on in his pocket, in case of a certain 'best friend' to call.

The mid morning light shown through the small thin crevasses of the bartender's blinds. The light traveled down bouncing off the face of the slumber blonde child. Finally stirring from his slumber from a night of sex exhaustion the youth straightened and stretched flipping his phone open to find that it was 10:06 am. Instead of flipping out the blonde on swore under his breath and turned to his red head lover.

Placing a small hand on his large firm shoulder, Roxas attempted to rouse the tired Pyro. "Axel…Axel…wake up."

Roxas was rewarded by grunts and swears, as peeved green spheres glared heatedly at the offender. "Nam, what the fuck!"

"You have to get up babe, you promised to drive me to school and I'm really late."

The red head only shrugged the small hand away resuming his much needed rest. Roxas pouted at the form before him, "Basterd. You broke your promise."

The small statement earned Roxas a heated glare from weary emerald eyes underneath fiery embers. "Watch it, Nam. I didn't promise nothing!" Axel harshly snatched the sheets from the betrayed boy, as a final declaration on the topic. "Besides, I got to take Dolly to the shop for a check up. Don't got time for you."

Finding there was no longer a point in arguing with his so called boyfriend, Roxas sighed exasperatedly before hauling his stained body from the bed to gather his soiled clothes from the floor. Once dressed in the wrinkled material he took one final sneer at his lover's pale back to him before storming out, but not before shutting the door louder than necessary.

Roxas scaled the stair down to the bottom floor out side the apartment complex fishing around for his cell phone. When found he took a seat on the heated pavement beside 'Dolly', the Lamborghini Axel affectionately named. He scowled as he proceeded to text his savior from the current situation.

Axel Loved Roxas, true enough, but even the small blonde was no match over the expensive beauty Axel dumped his lifesavings into.

He closed his phone as he waited for a reply. Sighing again, as he wonder if all this was worth it.

Hayner sat at his desk lazily scribbling down some notes about the Kennedy Assassination that was being played over and over again on the large projector. The room was quiet and dark as the Ms. Harvester typed away grades into her computer.

Brown eyes scanned over to the gay couple across from. One alert and hastily copying every important word utter, while the other was passed out asleep on his blank page of notes. Hayner had nothing personal against the two. He was no homophobe in the least, he just never understood how the two became…together? Total opposites, yet made the perfect couple.

Suddenly the stoic boy felt an uncomfortable vibration in his pocket. He took a quick glance at the teacher who was still preoccupied with failing students to care, before sly removing his phone from his pocket eyes still front on the film of the grieving country. With skill in precision the teen was able to position his arm in the writing position, as he looked down that made it seem that he was taking notes but actually looking at the message instead. Pencil moving to give the illusion.

'COME GET ME.'

Was the message reflected across his screen from none other than Roxas himself. How did he know? He groaned at the troublemaker's demand but even more for him being a total pushover when it came to him.

He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper, making it into a makeshift pass for the restroom. He stood and stretched as he made his way to the teacher. Olette who was just as intent in the film as Sora noticed her departing friend and softly whispered, "Where are you going?"

"Toilet." He whispered back as he handed the sheet to the woman who began to scribble her signature.

When he was handed it back he waltzed out the room a curious silverette taking a peek at the retreating blonde before closing his eyes once more.

*****

Hayner was true to his word. He went directly to the men's room taking a stall and locking it. However instead of using the Toilet properly he squatted upon the closed stool as he dialed up the promiscuous boy.

After a few rings the other blonde answered:

"Hey boobear!"

Hayner scowled, " Don't called me that. What's this about being picked up?"

He heard a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to spin by Axel's place and pick me up."

"Why? He's your _boyfriend_, why can't he do it?" Hayner said boyfriend with distain and disinterest. He honestly didn't like Axel. Not only was he WAY older than the teen, but he was a prick if he ever saw one.

"Because Axel's being a douche right now."

"Hmph."

"Please Hayner! Come on, at least I'm trying to _be_ at school."

"Your ass should have already been here! Not fucking around with that Pedo!" Roxas could hear the echo that resonated throughout the bathroom on the other end of the phone. He was seriously pushing Hayner's buttons now if he was swearing and yelling.

"…Please Hayner…"

The frazzled blonde ran his hand over his face and hair in irritation. He always did this to him. Was it really worth it?

He sighed in defeat, " Give me twenty minutes."

"I love you Hay-Hay." He could hear the smirk on the his face.

"Whatever." He hung up and texted Riku. Most times he'd care about dragging other people into his problems, but he honestly couldn't do this without him.

******

The movie still rolling, Riku awoke suddenly to a harsh vibration in his pocket. He growled lowly at the feeling glancing to his boyfriend to find any sign of him secretly telling him to stay awake. He Flipped open his phone and looked.

"COME TO THE BATHROOM I NEED YOUR HELP."

Riku's eyebrows rose at the peculiar order but shrugged nonetheless as he rose to asked the teacher for a pass. Sora looked to him in concern, mouthing 'what's going on?' when their eyes met at the teacher's desk. He shrugged in response.

"Hold on someone went to the bathroom…has Hayner came back yet?" She questioned suspiciously. Riku turned lazily to find his desk empty. "Nope."

"Well your going to have to wait till he comes back."

"What! No Miss, you don't understand how _bad_ I have to go. And I'm not talking pissing."

Riku whispered, heightening the volume of his voice for the rest of the class to hear. Sora rolled his eyes at the vulgarity while the teacher scowled with disgust. "I'm sorry to hear that but Hayner…"

"Look I'll go check on him. We both had the same thing for breakfast. I have a feeling he got it worst than me."

With no way of arguing that Miss Harvester quickly signed the pass, as she went back to the massive pile of grade on her desk.

As Riku went towards the door he ruffled his sweet heart's hair playfully, snickering at the face the other presented to him.

*********

"What the hell is it, Hayner?" Riku questioned loudly upon entering the restroom finding a pacing blonde.

"It's Roxas."

At the mere mention of the name, the older boy turned on his heels to leave with a eye roll. He had one foot out the door before the blonde snatched him back inside. "Riku, bro, seriously, I need you."

"Why Hayner, I'm flatter but I'm happily pre-engaged to Sora." He smirked.

"Riku!"

"Alright, alright! Damn dude what crawled up your ass this morning?"

The blonde shook his head at the question and answer he immediately thought of, "Look I have to go pick up Roxas from downtown. I need you to cover for me."

"Is that all? Fine, whatever." Riku motioned for the other to stay where he was as he headed for the door, "You stay here, I've got this covered."

*********

"Explosive Diarrhea?" the teacher whispered in surprise. Riku shook his head, "Yeah, it's not pretty. Not only that but he's heaving chunks and sweating like a man on…well you know. He's not looking good ma'am."

The stood from her seat only coming up to Riku's broad chest in height, " I'd better go check on him." Riku put a hand on the woman's shoulder lowering her back to her seat, "I wouldn't if I were you miss. The smell is foul. And it's a bit embarrassing you know?"

The woman nodded as though she knew exactly where Riku was coming from, quickly scribbling down another pass for the clinic on a sticky note. "And how are you feeling dear?" She inquired to the boy before her, handing him the note. "Hm? Oh, I'm cool."

Riku turned to leave once more ruffling his boyfriend's frantic hair, that earned him a painful jab in his hip.

*****

Sitting on the pavement was such a bore. Not only was he bored out of his mind he was sore and felt dirty. God, he'd wish Hayner would hurry his ass up. Just as he was about to text the teen just that, a familiar blue cruiser pulled along the grinning blonde.

The door opened and Roxas entered finding a disgruntled Hayner at the wheel. "Hey." He said as they pulled off.

"Hey." The other answered, eyeing his apparel. "Were those really the only clothes you had? They're sick."

"Well they're not the only ones, I have yet to shower since last night."

"Gross. Did you and the Pedo fuck too?"

"Yep."

"Gross."

Roxas giggled as he noticed a brown bag on the division between the two of them. "What's that?" He asked already scrimmaging within the bag. "Your meds. Your bro called last night for me to remind you to take them. At three in the effing morning, Roxas." Shit. Roxas thought, forgetting all about his little lie he cooked up for his brother that night. "Wouldn't you know I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. After all, you were no where in sight. Know anything about that Nami?"

"Oh, damn that's right. My bad. Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

Hayner sighed at the mechanical answer, "Yeah, whatever."

***********

When the two students finally arrived back to the school the first stop was at the locker room in the gym. Lucky for them the class was out in the back field for the last bit of the hour, they had at least 15 minuets before then for Roxas to get in a quick shower and change into a spare uniform Hayner kept on hand.

Hayner guarded outside the shower while the loud hissing of the shower enveloped the teen's exposed and bruised body within. "So you mean to tell me you didn't even wash before you called me?" Hayner asked the blonde who sighed with content at the feel of finally being clean.

"Nope! I didn't want to spend another minute in that room with him."

Hayner scoffed, "What, you two had a falling out or something?"

"No he was just being a dick. I swear I think he loves his damn car more than me sometimes."

"Or not at all." Hayner whispered to himself as the shower finally cut off and the rather steamy, rather naked Roxas Strife presented himself from his heavenly oasis. "Ah, squeaky clean! Wanna double check me?" he asked with a grin at the prevailing eye roll he received from his friend as a towel was launched at his face. "No."

Hayner sat and watched as Roxas continued to make himself decent, drowning out his ridiculous complaints on how his pants weren't tight enough. To most folks, watching your best friend change would be consider rather homo, but Hayner was so accustomed to seeing Roxas naked in front of him since childhood, even now as a teenager the sight didn't bother him at all. In fact Roxas body was actually a very interesting sight to behold. Every time he saw the canvas it was as if another painting was portrayed upon it giving tell tale signs of previous activities. Almond eyes were now focused on the array of bite marks and rather conspicuous blue/purple hand prints tattooed across lithe hips. He sneered at the thought of that sleazy pedo doing that kind of thing to him. Roxas was honestly to good of a person to deserve that kind of treatment.

"Hayner! Did you hear me?"

"Hm?"

Fully clothed and slightly irritated Roxas stood in front of his friend fist on his hips leaning down to his level, noses barely touching. "I _said_, we seriously need to talk."

Hayner folded his arms, "About…?"

The misguided whore scrunched his face in a cute pout before pecking the confused teen on the nose, "I can't talk about it here."

Roxas twirled around and motioned for the other to follow him out the room. He obliged. The two began their stroll toward lunch, since that was there next destination after the bell. "When then?" Hayner inquired.

"While we're hanging out."

Hayner slowed his roll, as they entered the cafeteria "Roxas, we are not hanging out." Roxas turned to this unexpected news report, "Wha? Why the hell not?"

"Because I have a prior engagement, if you catch my drift." Roxas let out a annoyed groan, "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do! I don't have my shifts tonight, and Axel pissed me off way too bad to make me wanna hang with him!"

The bell finally sounded the two continued you their walk to the now available cafeteria lines, "Here's an idea Roxas…call me crazy but, maybe you could…GO HOME! Seriously dude when's the last time you've actually _seen_ your brother?"

Roxas refused to answer as students began to file behind the two their trivial conversations overwhelming their more intimate one. Hayner only sighed and didn't bother continuing knowing it would be futile for the other to invoke a response.

*******

Seventh period came in a rush to the young blonde, not only due to the fact he had practically skipped the first half of the day but mainly from the itching conversation he was dying to relay to Hayner. He, being his best friend and all, was the only one he could truly talk heart to heart with and would understand him to some level.

Olette was sweet and fun but when it came to his personal life it was something he didn't want to go too deep into. She knew the basics: He had a boyfriend _way _older than dating standards, he worked in a bar, and had a slight drinking problem. Other than that she knew just as much as everyone else. Hayner was his only vent.

Yet again he was stuck in another period with the Leonhart kid, but call it luck his obnoxious boyfriend was not present. It was Seventh period Creative writing class, a elective choice he had willingly gone through taking for his our personal love of writing. Find it surprising or not but Roxas actually did like to do something actually academic.

The only downside is that he was surrounded by people he couldn't stand. Freshmen, cheerleaders, weirdoes, emos, and Seifer and his posse. Basically the whole class, who most just took for an easy A rather than the sheer love of the art. Roxas sneered to himself as the class began to fill. Creative writing was the only class Roxas was willing to try in and show up early for. Sora walked in after stealing a quick kiss from Riku, smiling with some sense of pride as he caught a glimpse of the blonde's attention, taking a seat toward the front rather than the blonde position in the back.

The bell sound and the teacher, arrived in a few moments afterwards, "Okay guys let's get started. First off I want to pass back your Memoirs from last week." She picked up a large stack of papers before she starting her frenzied paper passing about the large room. All the children disregarding all that she said nonetheless.

"Yo Roxas. Psst!"

Roxas ignored the pestering noise behind him, knowing it was coming from the scum of the school Seifer. Whenever he was alone without Hayner Roxas always tried to avoid Seifer, he was bad news and annoying as hell.

"Yo Slut! Listen me when I'm talking to you!" Harshly taking a handful of golden locks, Seifer forced the junior to face him dead on. Blue eyes shot daggers at the grinning face, "Take your fucking hands off me asshole!" He was careful to keep his voice down so not to cause suspicion.

"Don't act like you don't like it rough, whore." He released his grip the force sending the mass of blonde hair hurling forward. Roxas swore under his breath unable to truly retaliate with his most favored teacher hovering over him with a kind smile.

"Roxas I have to say I took great pleasure reading your memoir. Though I can't expect anything less from you." She winked as she lay an A'ed paper upon his mahogany desk. Roxas only nodded, silently smiling to himself at his high accomplishment.

Back at the front of the class the teacher announced the assignment of the day as compiling an arrangement of poems, using the fundamentals they had learned the day before. She offered partnering up for the remainder of class if they'd like. Roxas bent down to retrieve a piece of paper when the loud scrapping of steel on liniment caught his attention and he was greeted by the grinning pain in the ass Sora Leonhart. Roxas glared at the burnet as he settled as his newly stationed desk beside him, "What the fuck…do you think you're doing?"

Pulling out a pen and heading his paper properly, Sora only smiled softly, "Writing a poem I think. That is the assignment after all."

Ah, it seemed that Sora had gotten a few smart ass lessons from his boyfriend. Roxas harrumphed as he turned his work as well, trying his best to ignore the pestering teen as well as the insolent snickers from behind him.

45 minutes into the period Roxas was surprised have no conversation whatsoever with Sora. He did not speak one syllable to the blonde, only the sound of soft scribbling was shared between them. The teacher called the lesson to a close asking the students to return their desks to their rightful places before departing. Just as Roxas was packing up and Sora stood to move the desk back, Roxas luck seemed to run out.

"My father told me he spoke to you last night."

Roxas grumbled something under his breath before facing a determined teenager. He grinned, "Yeah, seems he has a thing for sleazy bars and prostitutes." the statement coming out in cruel biting words loud enough to bring attention to the entire class. Sora blushed, not expecting the sudden attack on his father but stood his ground nonetheless, "He only wants to help."

"Sora, for the 100th fucking time, I don't need your damn help!" electric eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, 2 more minutes before the bell rang. Why couldn't Sora just sit down and shut the fuck up? Was it so hard for the boy to get it into his head that there was no help needed? Axel assured him of it.

"If you'd just talk to him, just once-"

"Talk to him? About what? There's nothing to fucking talk about, Sora!"

The bell finally rang and Roxas shot up angrily for the door, but not before Sora tried to interject once more his hand clutching Hayner's uniform sleeve.

"Roxas, I just-"

"Take, you gay ass fag hands off me you stupid dumbfuck!" Roxas hollered. The departing students halting in their steps to stop and stair at the pair that remained in the classroom, even the teacher, Ms. Gainsbourgh, stared wide eyed and shock. The room was stone silent as Sora's cheeks began to burn his flesh in a permanent sear the color of the dying sky. He dropped his hand and left the room before Roxas could see the tears build in his eyes and the hooting laughter from Seifer's gang could taunt him any longer.

*******

Honestly, Roxas did feel sore after the whole Sora fiasco but he refused to let his demeanor show it. He had a reputation that he would not tarnish on account of some over sensitive virgin. The blonde walked out into the courtyard, word about the put down already drifting around the campus. "Nicely down Roxy." Roxas slowed his pace toward the parking lot when he came into connect, yet again with the tall blonde dumbass from his previous class. His team of gaggling monkeys included.

"Seifer I don't need your bullshit right now." He attempted to evade the grinning figure but it came to no avail when Fuu and Rai blocked either side of him.

"Now, now, I just wanted to congratulate you on telling that poor little brat off. Didn't think you could be such a cold basterd."

Roxas rolled his eyes turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning around back to the situation at hand. "Let me go, Seifer."

Rai and Fuu laughed at the statement, "'Let me go, Seifer.' What your not gonna spice it up a little? Call me a dumbfuck?" Seifer laughed.

His gripped tightened on his shoulder, the smaller blonde wincing as nails dug into his concealed flesh. "I'll let you go. But as penalty for the rowdyness of in the classroom I'm gonna need a kiss as compensation."

"What? No, get the fuck off me!"

"It's either a kiss or a beat down. I suggest you pick the option where that pretty little face of yours doesn't get damaged."

Seifer leaned down for his 'reward' as Roxas squirmed and protested. God, how he wished Hayner was there to protect him.

"Seifer!"

The group all turned to look (like all their names was Seifer) to find a rather pissed almond eyed blonde staring them down. "Ah, Hayner my favorite little chickenwuss. How have-"

"Let. Him. Go."

Seifer looked into challenging eyes, fire burning within the glassy spheres. Fist already clenched and ready to strike if needed be. Not being one to cause trouble Seifer sneered throwing the young teen to the hard pavement before walking off.

Hayner helped Roxas to his feet, "You alright?" Roxas only nodded, slightly embarrassed at the few pedestrians who caught the little show. The two journeyed toward Hayners car located in the student parking lot. As they walked and the area became more secluded the two heard soft sobs and turned to find Riku comforting Sora under a large oak tree, their faces covered in shadow but their voices clear as day.

"Don't cry babe. Please, who the fuck cares what that whore says? Just insecure about his own damn problems."

Sora continued to cry, his crying hard and painful to listen to. Riku's strong form attempting to squeeze out the dark and damaging experience from the poor boy's body. Kisses raining down upon his still heated face. Roxas's eyes fell to the ground as they departed from the sight, guilty of his words and fearing Hayner's scolding he knew was in store.

******

"Care to share what the hell that was about?" Hayner questioned as soon as the left the school confines. Roxas pretended to play dumb playing with the hanging Struggle medal wrapped around his rearview mirror. "I couldn't tell you Hay. I mean, I don't fucking understand Seifer at all. Fucking dumbass."

He turned with a grin that came up short at the stone faced Hayner. Slowly the interrogator raised a brow, a silent command to stop fucking around tell the truth. Roxas sighed, "Fine. I kinda, called Sora a gay ass fag dumbfuck in front of the entire class."

"Why the hell would you do that!" the phrase coming out as more as an exclamation rather than question.

"I don't know I was mad! He wouldn't stop talking about helping me and well, I snapped!." Roxas folded his arms and turned to pout out the window, whispering a small 'shouldn't be so damn sensitive' under his breath.

Hayner let out a angry breath, "I can't believe you sometimes Roxas. Sora's one of the nicest people at that fucked up school and you make him cry? Just for trying to help you?"

Roxas perked up at the last fragment uttered, his friend too realizing the fault in his statement. "Trying to help…do you, do you think I need _help _Hayner?"

"That's not what I meant Roxas. I just think you overreacted."

"And what do you suppose I do? What, apologize?"

"Uh, yeah! Didn't you see him? You hurt him bad Roxas."

Roxas refused to speak as Hayner turned into the street Roxas lived on. Large White and blue houses lined the streets up and down. Perfectly trimmed grass upright and perfectly green reflected in the expensive and polished vehicles that was stationed in every garage. Hayner pulled up to a identical house that belonged to Roxas.

As Roxas reached for the door he was stopped with the feel of a hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder he had insulted and told Sora to release, he turned to find meaningful brown eyes stare deep into his soul. "Nami…please."

Roxas sighed, "If it will keep you off my ass for the rest of the night whatever."

*******

CHAPTER 5: WRATH of a WHORE:: END

AS: Wow, that was harsh! Who'd of known Roxas could be such a cold bitch? Poor Sora! IDK why but I really wanted to put a mean Roxas scene in so GOMEN! I apologize! I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless…Plz review!


	6. The LEECH, The Turk and the WHORE

Disclaimer: I in know way own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters in any way shape or form. This is merely fan entertainment. Non profitable.

CHAPTER 6: The LEECH the Turk and the WHORE

Have you ever known someone, perhaps a friend or relative that you cared the world for?

That you'd do anything for? Die for even? Who is perhaps the greatest human being in existence and only deserved such treatment, such love and adoration? However, this certain person had one flaw that not came from his own personal being but rather, from another? A flaw that acted like a LEECH, sucking away the good qualities of your favorite person, causing them to be shell as it were of what they once were?

Cloud Strife was once a respectable figure, and perhaps even, dare Roxas say, hero in his life. He was all Roxas had and truly all he needed in his life. Things were hard growing up, Cloud being a well prized whore in a brothel, money was hard to come by. But they managed and thrived together in the decadent environment of sex and liquor. It seemed everything went down hill when Cloud was adopted by a benefactor. General Sephiroth, First class Solider of Shinra had a somewhat of an addiction over the blonde beauty. Paying routine visits to the bar to see him, as well as requesting his company on many occasions outside the workplace as an escort.

Entranced by his charisma and intelligence the General led Cloud on into actually thinking he was in love with him. So when the day came when he asked to be his benefactor Cloud could not say no, acting in his mind as a makeshift bride for the SOLIDER when in reality, he was just the man's boy toy.

Roxas entered the overly simplistic home finding the area empty enough. As he walked up the stair toward his bedroom however he began to hear the low and muffled symphony he new all too well.

Step by step Cloud's falsetto resonated in his ears accompanied by ensemble of creaks and grunts. Facing the white door he knew lead to his brother and the LEECH's bedroom Roxas contemplating making himself known in the household. It was obvious he wasn't currently missed. As he turned to leave a rather exuberant scream rang out from the room, confirming Cloud's release. The springs increased in volume as the thrusts became quicker and more violent on Sephiroth's impending release.

Roxas rolled his eyes and escaped to the sanctuary in the kitchen away from the degrading scene. He sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. Five minutes later he was joined by his absent brother.

"Oh, Roxy! I didn't know you were home when did you get in?" Similar blonde spiky hair lay in a tussle of sex hair style. A thin black robe covered his lean body as the man sauntered over to his little brother wrapping arms around him from behind. "A while ago."

Cloud nodded stealing a kiss on his cheek, standing and walking over to the fridge. "How'd you and Hayner's project go?"

"What pro-OH! Oh yeah, good we made a B." Roxas lied.

Cloud closed the fridge a armful of ingredients to make what looked like a sandwich. "A B? Oh, after working so hard on it, that's a shame."

Roxas only shrugged, "Not a big deal." The two remained silent like that for a while just enjoying one another's company. As Cloud lay mayonnaise across the slice of bread, he struck conversation up once more. "You know the fridge is looking pretty empty maybe I should go shopping this weekend."

Roxas nodded finishing up the remains of his cereal.

"Maybe you could…come with me?" Cloud ventured his meat stacking halting momentarily to hear his response. Roxas looked up and frowned, "Why do you need me to go with you, it's just the grocery store. Can't you do it on your own?"

Cloud pouted, face still facing away from his younger brother, "Yeah, but I thought you know we could spend the day together. We never talk anymore Roxy."

Roxas could tell the put down was taking a toll on his brother. It was true, ever since the LEECH had adopted Cloud they weren't as close as they had been. "Look, if you want I'll hang with you on Saturday if you want."

Cloud spun around exuberantly knife in one hand and a bun in the other at the news, "Really Roxy! Oh, I can't wait! There's actually a little café not far from the store I've been dying to take you to!"

Roxas smiled as Cloud turned back around continuing his list of events and activities he had planned for the two to experience together. The room was definitely filled with the long forgotten charm and good humor the young teen had be deprived of for years now, it was a shame it didn't last long.

Like a snake out to hunt the silver haired LEECH himself slithered into the room in nothing more than a pair of warm up pants, eyes making brief distasteful contact with Roxas. "Sounds like quite an agenda you have planned, Cloud."

The blonde turned a gave a small frightened grin at his benefactor. "Sephiroth, I'm sorry for taking so long. Roxas came home and well…" Long pale arms wrapped around the blonde's slender hips, "What's all the planning for?

Cloud stopped his excuse short and spoke about he and Roxas's day out on Saturday. The LEECH grinned, "A day out on the town your going to need some spending money." He reached into his pants removing a wad of cash like that from a movie. He waved the stack in front of the Blonde's face blue eyes hone in on the green temptation. "Your allowance day is Friday, isn't it? How about a raise?"

The LEECH kissed the side of the blonde neck groin pressing against the underside of his thigh. Cloud blushed, "A raise?"

"Mmhm. Of course you'll have to a small favor for me…"

"Well…"

Roxas fist landed heavy on the table the LEECH and the blonde turned at the outburst. Outraged at the sight of his brother, hero once again slipping into the poisonous clutches of the man he could not say a thing as he stood and exited the room.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Though Roxas was angry at his boyfriend it didn't stop him from checking his voicemail for any messages. There was none. Fed up with the way things were going today he threw his phone at the wall. What was with today?

First, Axel broke his promised. Seifer was being more dickish then normal Sora got him in trouble with Hayner for being a fucking queer baby. And now his brother was submitting to that man-whore below for a 'raise in his allowance'. It was embarrassing! A grown man, with an allowance.

He lay fuming on the bed contemplating his next plan of action. Stay here bored and listening to his brother please the LEECH for another night or get the fuck out and do something.

Decided he quickly changed from Hayner's uniform into a hot pink mini with a white long sleeve button up shirt. He tied a checkered pink tie around his neck before adding pink barrette to his hair and clearing out of his room. He quickly shuffled away avoiding the love fest involving his brother and a sandwich.

It was still early in after school logic, it was only around four and the streets were fairly vacant as middle school students walked home. Roxas roamed the city streets flaunting his ass for all pedestrians to gawk at. They could look but if they touched it'd be a heavy black boot up there ass.

At times like this when his brother was degrading himself, Hayner was away and his boyfriend was being a douche Roxas like to spend time with one person who didn't' seem to piss him off.

Roxas traveled for 20 minutes to an apartment complex on the other side of town, the more unpleasant area where the drunks and the druggies roamed and whores paroled the streets of depravity.

Up to room 213 Roxas found the door unlock like usual and waltz into the room of Reno brother to Axel and official Turk of the Shinra Corporation. The room was dark and hazed with the thick smell of a lit cigarette. Roxas sorted through the mess across the floored of various items of clothing, trash, and bottles toward the couch were the smoke was arising from.

Roxas sat at the arm looking down on the slumbering red head fag still clenched in his loose lips. "You know, keeping the door open like that is how Whores get in." the blonde said leaning down planting a kiss on the other's cheek. Green eyes fluttered open to find the smirking child in the dark, "Roxas…da hell you doing here, yo?" The red hair sat up extinguishing his fag that hung loosely from his lips.

"Got bored came to visit. Have you been sleeping all day?"

Reno patted a seat next to him for the other to take a more appropriate seat, "Basically, got in around 4 and just sorta crashed. Woke up a noon to piss lit a cig and fell asleep again."

"That's pretty reckless Reno, you shouldn't sleep while you smoke." Roxas brushed off left over ash on the older man's white button up. The other only snuffed eyeing the blonde's particular choice in clothing, "What's with the get up? I though you didn't work the streets." He stood and wandered toward the small kitchen on the other side of the sofa, Roxas pouting as he followed. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"You look like a whore, plain and simple Nam. You know how I feel about that."

That's why Roxas loved Reno. He was honest. Damned honest. If he didn't like something he wasn't afraid to let it be known. He was one of the few people he trusted and curious for his personal opinion.

"Your brother doesn't seem to mind."

Reno stopped rummaging in the fridge to turn to the blonde, disgust in his eyes, "Because my brother's a fucking dumbass pedo."

He slammed the fridge finding absolutely nothing as usual. "Dammit! Well, it looks like I'm ordering out again, yo. You want in?"

"When's the last time you had a decent meal, Reno? And no, Burger King is not an acceptable answer."

Reno scratched his head in thought, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. "Uh, well I think that was back when I was dating that one…chick…with the clit piercing. She was a freak and a damned good cook."

The dreamy grin that was forming on the Turks lips quickly vanished at the unimpressed gaze of Roxas, "It's been a while, yo! Since food and sex!"

"Let's go shopping then."

Reno let out a groan, "God, I hate food shopping, yo!" Roxas grabbed the reluctant man's wrist tugging him out the door.

XXXXxxxXXX

"So speaking of my dumbass brother how is the basterd?" Reno asked at the first red light they encountered. The two sat in Reno's car a Lamborghini much like Reno's only his was a refined subtle jet black unlike his brother's fiery red eyesore. "We fought this morning. He broke his promise about taking me to school, instead he went to fix his dumb car, 'Dolly'."

Reno scoffed, "That car, he takes such good care of it when his ass didn't even pay for most of it! And what the hell kind of name is 'Dolly'? 'Reila' now that's fucking sexy." He grinned as he rubbed the fine vinyl interior dash board of his car. Roxas let out a small laugh.

"Seriously though Nam, I'd wish you stop seeing him. He's WAY too old for you. You both could get in a lot of trouble, and me too yo!"

"How could you get in trouble Reno? Last I checked we haven't included you in any sex crazed nights." The light struck green and Reno proceeded forth toward the local market. "I'm his brother, yo. If you two get caught my job's on the line for knowing and not 'enforcing'."

"We won't get caught."

The red headed didn't look very convinced as he pulled into the neighborhood convenience store.

After picking up a few ingredients the couple headed back to Reno's home where Roxas whipped a quick dinner that the two indulged greatly in. With the full bellies and good company the two ended up cuddling on the couch and falling asleep.

It wasn't until 9:45 that they awoke from their food coma by the blasting music of Reno's cell phone. He grumbled as he rummaged around his pant pocket looking for the disturbance, and in the process of looking for it awoke Roxas as well who was sleeping soundly on the man's lean chest.

"Ya what is it now?"

"…."

"Uh huh…uh huh…now?…Urgh fine give me 20 minutes."

He hung up and stretched each bone in his vertebrae popping and cracking in the new position. Roxas lazily sat up rubbing his tired eyes. "Sorry Nami, time for work."

"When will be back?" Roxas asked knowing the answer far too well to his disappointment.

"Dah, I don't know 1-2 weeks? I never know till the job is done, yo."

Reno turned to find the sad look on the teen's face. He could see why his brother was 'dating' him. He was a classic housewife! He could cook, clean, worried about you and pouted when you left, it was a shame his brother was tearing his ass up most of the time to realize the gold mine he truly had struck.

"Aww, don't look so sad baby doll. You're giving me diabetes here."

He extended his hand for the blonde to take which he did to help him up on his feet. Ruffling the blonde spikes and watching his cute reaction Reno laughed loudly. "I better give you a ride home, can't have a sweet thing like you wandering around on you own."

The two headed back to 'Reila' who was still in spot Reno had parked 'her' in the street. "How's your bro been anyway, yo? Been years since I've seen him."

"Okay I guess."

"He still with the General?"

Roxas nodded, sleep overpowering his focus to concentrate on the conversation at hand. Reno nodded. He left it at that. No point in going too deep into conversation about a guy who honestly could not stand you.

Reno dropped Roxas off at his large home before speeding off to his destination, he was definitely going to be late…again. Exhausted the blonde entered the home focused on getting to his room and passing out deciding he'd shower before he left for school tomorrow. As he mindlessly walked up the stairs his sleep haze was knocked off guard by the sight that befell him. He had accidentally ran into something. Something, soft yet firm, blue and lacey.

"Roxy there you are!" Cloud exclaimed at his younger brother, who didn't seem as ecstatic at the sudden reunion.

"What…the hell…are you wearing?"

Cloud blushed at the statement looking down at his own outfit. Clad in a bright robin egg bustier complete with a matching white garter and blue stockings. A matching frilly head band sat perched on his head spewing white lace and blue ribbon in every direction with a pair of stripper heels matching his outfit where strapped at his ankle.

"Sephiroth wanted me to try it on. It's new and expensive. He wanted me to…to model it for him for a raise in my allowance."

Roxas couldn't say anything he could only sneer and rudely walk away from his elder brother. Embarrassed for the both of them. To have a brother submit to something so degrading for a few extra bucks. He was second guessing even going out with his brother on Saturday. How could he let his brother spend that filthily money on him. He would definitely have to sleep on this.

XXXxxxxXXX

Cloud entered the bedroom he shared with his benefactor Sephiroth. It was large and simple yet it screamed expensive labels and quality from the furniture to the material of the comforter and pillows. Eyes were cast down and looking pitiful and guilty. He was so ashamed Roxas saw him, like this! Dressed as a common whore. A slut, dutifully sexing up his benefactor when ever he beckoned.

"What with the frown, baby blue?"

Cloud's sad eyes looked up to find Sephiroth lounging on the bed with only pants on eyes gleaming at the scantly attire.

"I bumped into Roxas and he saw me like _this_…I'm just, so ashamed. How can he look up to me as a role model dressed like this? It's embarrassing…"

The glint from the General's eyes escaped for that brief moment. How he hated when he mentioned the BRAT. Whenever the blonde brought up the mood was killed and it took a lot to get Cloud back on track.

"You shouldn't worry about that. He's hardly ever home, I'm sure it hasn't done any substantial damaged."

Cloud perked up a little, "Yeah I guess so."

Sephiroth stood and approached the blonde man eyes dancing across his exposed body. "Besides seeing you like this will perhaps make him strive to never be the whore you are. Oh, excuse, the slut you are."

Cloud found comfort in the General's words. He'd rather Roxas hate him and be truly disgusted to avoid becoming what Cloud and mess up his life like he had.

Finally relaxed Sephiroth leaned down and kissed the blonde, mouth obediently opening to allow his tongue access. Large swordsman hands cradled the curve of Cloud's slender hip as he slyly motioned over to the bed lips still connected. Cloud straddled the General's hips wrapping his arms around his neck, allowing the warm hands to drift from his hips down to his bear bottom shivering at the soft touch of his fingers dancing across the skin.

"Mmm Sephiroth…you always know how to make me feel good."

Sephiroth broke the kiss slowing easing the blonde off his lap onto his knees between his legs. "I know baby, now why don't you repay the favor, hm?"

Cloud nodded unzipping the older man's pants unveiling the large semi-hard on within. A small pink tongue poke out lapping up the salty flavor of the General's organ, it lick making his dick twitch in reaction. After a few started licks the tongue was replaced by a mouth that engulf the entire length in one fluid motion the head reaching to the back of the blonde's throat. Cloud began a bobbing motion slowly sucking the member earning groans of approval by the General who helped guide the steady motion with a hand in twined in his blonde hair.

Once the member was coated thickly with his own saliva Cloud arose from the floor shifting the blue underwear to the side to make room for the huge cock to fit inside of him for another night. He re-straddled the General taking the entire length balls deep in one motion. The couple gasped simultaneously, one at the feeling of getting stretched and filled the other at the sensation of the tight hot feeling wrapping around his most sensitive area.

Sephiroth bucked his hips upward hands working with his pelvis to have the blonde ride him for yet another night. Most might get bored with fucking the same thing for the past 3 or 4 years, isn't that why people divorce? Buy Sephiroth could spend an eternity ramming the fine piece of ass he worked so hard to acquire. Hearing the cute sounds the escaped his perfect lips as he rocked him into ecstasy. He grinned to himself, he hoped Roxas did become the whore he already knew him to be. Perhaps he could fuck him into submission like his brother, have a little fun in bed with two blonde blue eyed brothers.

"Mhm, Sephiroth. H-Harder…!" Cloud whimpered eyes clenched shut face completely flushed from the passion. The LEECH grinned and obliged, striking up a furious wave of attacks on his prostate the blonde screaming out at the sensation.

-Leonhart Residence-

"Mmm Riku…" Sora moaned against Riku's lips as the older boy's hand toyed with his nipple underneath his shirt. Riku broke his lip connection with Sora looking him in the eyes an eyebrow raise and a smirk on his face, "Yes, my sweet?"

"Nothing you're just a good kisser. Aggressive but good. I'd thought you're ego like to know that." He sat up on his bed stretching. Riku kissed his boyfriend's neck, "My ego appreciates it." His teeth nipped the soft skin. "Riku, no marks!"

"Aww, come on babe, please! How are people suppose to know you're mine if you unmarked?" Riku pouted watching Sora lay back down his blue eyes smiling at him. "What are you Riku a wolf? This isn't the stone age, I think people have a pretty good idea that we're together."

The pout didn't not leave Riku's face and Sora laughed kissing the pursed lips. "Anyway, I want to thank you again for skipping work to…comfort me."

Riku returned the burnets kiss, "Of course Sor, it's no problem. I couldn't just leave you a sobbing mess by yourself." Sora smiled fondly bring Riku down back down into another make out session their tongues lapping and rubbing against one another. The moment however was broken by the ringing of Sora's cell phone. Riku urged Sora to ignore it but the burnet persisted that it could be his father and answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Sora, hey it's Hayner."

" Hayner, hey what sup." Sora sat back up brushing Riku off his being to get into a better position of speaking to the friend. Riku Scooted behind Sora wrapping his arms around his waist, "That Hayner?"

"Yeah, hey do you mind if I put you on speaker phone Hay?"

"No it's fine. As long you to aren't fucking or anything."

Sora pushed the speaker button so Riku could hear as well, "So what can I do you for Hayner. I have to say , it's rare for me to get a phone call from you."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for Roxas from earlier. I had a feeling he never did like I told him to so I thought I'd just do it myself."

Riku frowned, "No offense Hayner but his little whore ass should be the one apologizing! And even if he did it still would stop me from beating his ass the next time I see him!"

"Riku, calm yourself! Hayner it's fine I'm okay really. I just don't get called out like that often. Thank you."

Riku huffed as he nuzzled the younger boy's peach column, kissing the spot he had bit him previously. There was a pause on the other end of the phone like he was trying to find the right words to continue.

"Hey, Sor I have to say that I really appreciate what you're trying to do for Roxas. Honestly, I don't like the way he lives either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Roxas….Roxas is honestly a good kid. I've known him since we were kids. He's just misled, if there's anything I can do to make this plan of yours work. Well…you've got mine and Olette's assistance if needed."

"Oh, Hayner that would be-Ow! Dammit Riku! I said no marks!"

Hayner heard Riku snicker on the other end of the phone. He frowned, "Look I didn't know you two were….anyway I'd better go."

"Wait, no Hayner don't get the wrong idea! We weren't doing 'THAT'! We were just-"

"Oh, Sora don't try to weasel out of this. Let the whole world know that we were make hot passionate gay love while talking to a straight boy on the phone! You know that turns me on."

There was a large squeal from Sora along with distortion from sheets and pillows moving loudly about.

"Riku-ah! Stop-we weren't really Hayner! Gah-he's lying!"

"…Right. I'm just gonna hang up now. See you guys tomorrow."

Hayner clicked the phone off and sighed. "Morons."

CHAPTER 6: The LEECH, The Turk and the WHORE:: END

AS: Okay so, here's chapter 6 I'm really liking how this is coming along. There's so much more I want to continue on with this story so count on this one getting finished. Hope you like this one, more will be explained later. Review plz.


	7. Intervention for a WHORE

Disclaimer: I in no way own KH or FF characters.

CHAPTER 7: Intervention for a WHORE

Friday came once again to end the week off on a low note for Roxas. Axel had yet to call him or text him, he couldn't possibly still be upset about the whole 'you lied' issue they had the other day. It was classic Axel though, he knew how to crawl under his skin to make him cave and apologize first when in truth he wasn't the one in fault. Roxas sighed, shutting his phone closed the twentieth time that day.

Currently at lunch with his familiar group of friend's, he, Hayner and Olette sat in the shade of a large oak tree once again far from the other students and friends. "Why won't he call me?" he wondered out loud. Roxas lay on his back, his tight uniform back on his body exposing his taunt stomach.

"Maybe because he's a douche." Hayner offered picking at the grass beside him, not wanting to get in any particular conversation about the man who he utterly despised. "He's not that bad of a person is he?" Olette ventured not having met the older man before. Hayner turned to his closet female friend, "He's the worst of the worst Olette." Roxas frowned not bothering to defend his childish boyfriend at the moment. "Whatever."

Feeling the tension forming around the small group Olette decided to brighten up the atmosphere with her charm, "Hey Roxas, wanna come over today? I have a bunch of clothes my mom wants me to get rid of. You interested?"

Roxas sat up at the invite. He did enjoy free clothes, especially if it came from Olette's closet. Roxas wasn't sure what it was but the girl though a perfect little lady in the street had some pretty mature clothing her mother didn't approve of in her possession. In fact most of Roxas's after work clothes that he wore to Axel's parties came from Olette, the offer was tempting but…

"I have work later today."

"Aw, can't you come over just for a little while? Don't you work at night anyway?"

The blonde boy pondered this, it was true he didn't have to go to the bar directly after school in fact work didn't start until 6 when Twilight was welcomed in. Plus he promised his brother they'd spend the afternoon together the next day. If he wanted the clothes it had to be after school today, knowing full well Olette's mother would trash them by Sunday.

"I guess I could swing by for a little bit."

Olette cheered, happily. "You're coming over too right Hayner? I can show you that new streaming site."

The dirty blonde shrugged, agreeing due to the fact he had nothing better to do. Roxas looked off at the other students enjoying there lunch hour. A particular couple strolled by the trio from a distance, Riku's piercing gaze hone in on the blonde's anger from the previous incident involving Sora obviously still boiling inside him.

Roxas sneered at the teenager daring him to make and move, however the ever oblivious Sora brought his attention back on him with a kiss on his cheek and a huge grin. Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear that whatever the conversation was the two's close bond irritated him to no end.

Olette, Hayner and Roxas all left school together to swing by the burnet's home to pick up some clothes and hang out for a few hours. However before they went there Olette dragged the two boys on numerous errands around town for her mother who seemed to be calling the teen girl nonstop today. Roxas didn't mind, he honestly felt like he didn't spend enough time with his friends. He was either working or hanging out with Axel when he _wasn't_ being a jackass. So he allowed the over excited girl to drag him around the entire island for a good 3 hours before going to her home as planned.

"Sorry for dragging you everywhere Roxy." Olette apologized stepping into the black room first, Hayner following close behind. "It's fine O. Uh, your power out or something." His hand blindly searched for a light switch on the wall. When he's fingers discovered a nub jutting from the interior he gave it a quick flick, his heart almost stopping at the surprise that he was greeted with. In Olette's family room sat a crowd of people.

The two Leonharts, Sora and Leon, sat comfortably on the orange sofa on the far side of the room. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, that Yuffie girl were all there just sitting spread out in various places around the crowded room, grinning at the stunned blonde. "Da Hell is going on!" Roxas shouted at his so called friends. "Intervention!" the group shouted in unison.

Roxas was at a loss for words. Intervention? Really? How far was that dumb kid willing to go. Anger began to rise within the blonde, eyes narrowing and lips frowning in a tight line, "You two too, huh?"

That definitely sucked the good intentions out of the room. Olette smiled weakly beside Hayner, "You have to understand Roxas. We only agreed to help Sora because we love and care for you."

"Bullshit! Why the hell did you have to get involved? Of everyone at that damn school, you two are the only ones I could trust and turn to, and then you go and pull this shit!" Roxas foot found a small foot stool punting the leather and wood toward Tidus and Yuffie's heads. Luckily it missed and bounded into the next room instead.

"Intervention my ass." Roxas turned to leave, betrayed and heartbroken deciding he would seek comfort where he was accepted, back at the bar.

"Roxas." A hand found a place on Roxas's shoulder. The same hand that the young blonde could find some truth in, some respect and understanding but not this time. This hand belonged to the Liar, the Deceiver, his so called 'best friend'. Anger finally surfacing Roxas reared up and punched Hayner dead in the eye, the shot knocking him off his feet to his knees. "Fuck you! Fuck you Hayner! You're just like the rest of them! Why the hell can't you just accept me, I don't need help! I don't need a fucking therapist! I don't need a god damn intervention!" Emotion was caught in his throat as Roxas left the group of students and his no longer friends. Roxas walked all the way to 'NOBODIES HOME' on the other side of town on foot. His mind completely distraught and confused he couldn't control the tears pouring down his face, or feeling he kept chained up in his heart from escaping and coming forth.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, when the people you depend on most turn their backs on you. Leave you in the dust like everyone else. As Roxas approached the red light district rain began to pour down hiding his tears, as he hurried to the bar. Unfortunately it was closed, the sign on the door informing employers and customers that due to some recent new the bar would be close for the next few days. So now he was stranded. It would be a whole hour to get to his home on foot, Reno was gone on business and let's face it there was no way Axel would even answer his phone calls by the looks of him not even speaking to him.

"Shit…" Roxas turned and walked down the avenue deciding he had no choice but to journey home on foot. It was darker than normal due to the heavy rain. The streets were just about empty give or take a few people running inside local hotels nearby for the night. Roxas was alone.

"What a sweet looking thing like you doing in a place like this?" Roxas looked out to the street where a black lexus pulled up next to him. "Look at that face! Why are you out here in this weather boy?" Roxas didn't respond rather continued walking through the storm attempting to ignore the man cruising beside him.

"Come on why don't you hop on in, you're catch a cold walking in the rain. You're getting your uniform soaked."

"Fuck off mister."

The driver backed off for that statement. Stopping his car at the corner as Roxas beared the rain alone, but Roxas's solitude did not last long when strong arms grabbed him from behind slamming his body against the hood of his car. The blonde tried to fight off the brute of the man whose face was obscured by the rain in his eyes and the dark of the storm. The man was strong catching the teen's small wrist in one powerful hand and restraining them above his head while the rest of his body weight was thrown against the boy's to cease his squirming.

"Stop! Get the fuck off! Help!" Roxas screeched, as a hand touched the wet and slippery skin of his exposed stomach. "Isn't this a sight…" the man breathed taking in the sight of the distraught boy completely soaked by the rain his school shirt now completely transparent showed his pert pink nipples through the material.

The man attempted to kiss the blonde on the lips but was greeted instead by a loogie in his face. Angered, the hand that was once gently touching Roxas's skin reared up about to strike him across his face. However the hand never made contact to the boy's face, rather a metal rod made contact with the man's.

Roxas watch in confusion as Hayner appeared beating up the stranger, the pole cracking against the man's skull and back grunts and cries of pain emitting from the vile mouth that tried to touch Roxas's. The man attempted to defend himself raising his arms trying to swing at the new offender. The spar didn't last long when the man collapsed to the ground unconscious after a well deserved blow to the head. The savior looked at the mass before his feet the rain hitting his already soaked clothes. Roxas climbed off the car hood rubbing his wrist he sure would be bruised, frightened blue eyes noticed the blood that dripped pass the man's eyes and hung to what appeared to be the metal rod in Hayner's Struggle form bat.

"Is he…?" Roxas began, looking at Hayner's nonchalant face in concern. Hayner shook his head, "He'll be fine. Are you alright?" The other blonde asked Roxas noticing is blue-ish wrist he attempted to hide behind his back. Roxas shrugged it off, as the two walked toward Hayner's car that was parked not too far from almost rape scene.

Alone in the vehicle silence hung in the air as the friction prior to the attack resurfaced. Roxas scrunched up as far as possible away from the boy who saved him. Hayner started the car, pulling off into the night as the rain continued to pitter patter on the windows. "Where do you want to go?" Hayner asked, the upset teen eyes focused on the road before him. "Not back to that house." he spit back, patience as well as trust gone out the window.

Hayner sighed continuing on as he passed the road he needed to turn to return to the Intervention. The cruiser traveled through the night housing the feuding friends within it's metal doors. The AC resonated softly through the thick atmosphere, Roxas sat trembling soaking wet in his school uniform in his seat, knees to his chest to brave the cold air. Hayner caught noticed of his troubled friend's trembling, "You cold?"

"No." Roxas's words were as cold as the air blowing into the vehicle. The car finally came to a stop, in an abandoned parking lot. The rain finally hushed for the night as the clouds parted, like a curtain revealing the lost moon whose beams lit up the shadowed land. Hayner cut off the car turning around to reach for a spare jacket in the backseat. As the Struggle champion rummaged around Roxas couldn't help but notice the rather large and apparent shiner that decorated his eye. The almond eye now puffy bruised from Roxas's powerful blow. Guilt pulled at his heartstrings. He'd struck Hayner with all the fury and spite he had caged within him, saying things that could never be unsaid, leaving he and Olette in the dust forever from his life, and yet he came back?

"Here, take off you're shirt. You'll catch a cold." Hayner offered a black Struggle hoodie to the shivering whore.

"Why did you come back?"

Taken aback from the question Hayner only grinned, "Cause I'm you friend dumbass." Seeing that the stubborn blonde wasn't going to budge from his spot Hayner leaned over and began unbuttoning his white shirt. There was no out lash of protest so the almond eyed boy continued until the wet material was stripped from his frame before draping the jacket over him like a blanket. Confused blue eyes still continued to watch the other. Why was he doing this? Why was he still helping him after everything he said and did to him?

"Why…"

Before Hayner had a chance to pull his hand away from the jacket he sheltered his friend with something wet graced his hand. He looked up to find a sight he was not too acquainted with, Roxas was crying. Tears crowded those all too familiar spheres pushing against the rim of his eyes to escape into freedom. One by one each tear danced across on either side of his face meeting up at the chin where they united and plunged into the unknown.

"Roxas?"

"Why don't you just give up on me? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Hayner looked hard and long at his broken friend. He didn't mean any harm by agreeing to help Sora in his plot to better Roxas. He thought it would be good for him, better his life help him to make better decisions. "Roxas, come back to Olette's. Just hear what we have to say, maybe then you'll see what we mean."

Roxas said nothing as he cuddled into the jacket taking in the scent of his friend. "…Fine. But if I don't like it I'm leaving."

Hayner smiled as he started the car up again, "Deal."

"I'm happy you decided to come back." Mr. Leonhart said with a smile taking a sip from his drink that was offered to him throughout the long wait for Roxas's return. Roxas took a seat in a nearby chair sneering at the people in the room. Many didn't stay, that being Tidus, Wakka and the Yuffie girl, however the two Leonhart's remained in their respected places on the coach Riku as well.

"Fuck off."

"Hayner you're all soaked! Here's a towel, you don't want to catch a cold." Olette presented her friend with a fresh towel on his arrival into her home. Hayner took it graciously drying his dripping hair as he took a seat on the arm of Roxas's chair.

"Although this is a very unorthodox intervention, how about we get this rolling along." Leon cleared his throat. All eyes, besides Roxas's who glare was concentrated deeply on a pattern on the carpet, watched as Leon stood and walked to the center of the room. "Now we're all here for one reason correct? Not so much as to 'help Roxas' but to assess and comprehend what it is Roxas needs to realize. To present certain points that perhaps Roxas himself is not aware of but you'd like to get out into the open."

"Now, who would like to go first?"

Automatically Riku's hand shot up as a volunteer, "I have one. Roxas, you're a whore!"

Roxas's glare shifted from the floor to the irritating teen, "Fuck you." He responded once again, flipping the bird in his direction. Leon frowned at the response. Teenagers, a lot different than grown adults that was for darn sure. "Riku would you like to elaborate on that? Why do you feel that way?"

"Well, it's like my mama always told me, 'if it smell like a hoe, look like a hoe act like a hoe, he must be a hoe.'" He stated matter-a-factly flipping his hair as though that was explanation enough. Sora shook his head at his boyfriend's maturity level, "Honestly Riku…"

"What?"

"Sora do you have a comment for Roxas? You are the one who seems the most concerned about him, what's your take?"

Sora looked straight at Roxas who continued to ignore the group, honesty and concern lingering in his blue eyes. "Roxas, I know I don't know you as well as I'd like. That my opinion is pretty much poo to you, but I'd wish you see what I see and what other perceive you as."

The isolated teen finally looked over at the burnet. The reason for all of it, the source of his misery. "I've seen you're work place and the people you hang around with. It's just not an environment a kid you're age should be involved in. What if you got hurt? Or caught some sort of disease? I don't want to see you die, Roxas."

The truth was out. So it was the fear of Roxas catching some sexual disease that was making Sora so desperate into helping him. It actually touched Roxas somewhere in his heart, that the boy cared so much when they were hardly acquaintances. It was nice to know someone gave two shits about him.

He didn't respond however as the torch pass to Olette who's big green eyes still had the lingering emotion of sadness for the out lash Roxas delivered to she and Hayner. But mixed in with that sorrow was determination, "Roxas, I've been your friend since we were kids and I'm embarrassed to say I don't know you."

"I mean, you don't tell me much about you're personal life. But from what I do know I don't like it. I'm mean do you even know how old your boyfriend is?"

"He's in his…20's…" Roxas reframed from stating the true age of his boyfriend to the crowd. After all it would just cause for 'and you don't see what's wrong with that?' and 'are you serious!' comments. Olette shook her head, "And the drinking, when you hang out here you clear out my mom's wine bottle by the end of the night. Not to mention you always seem to be hitting…on my dad. It's kinda creepy, I'm mean God he's my dad Roxas! I'm just worried is all…"

Drinking problem? She thought he had a drinking problem? So what if he could keep down most liquor than the average man it's a talent he was merely perfecting early on in his life. After all isn't that what grown up's did on their free time? Go out to bars and clubs and drink to their limits?

Again the blonde didn't answer his eyes drifting to the teen beside him, whose wet shirt was now removed towel draped across his head. Droplets of water dripping onto the hardwood floor, no doubt ruining the exterior with water mark stains. Hayner didn't speak as all eyes fell on him for his input on the Roxas dilemma.

"Well? What do you have to say? What's you're issue with me?" The demanding questions spilled out of Roxas's mouth, wondering what his 'best friend' was hiding from him all this time. What his true feelings about his lifestyle were, instead of some nonchalant façade.

Hayner turned to the blonde, his shiner as black and swollen as ever opposite his almond eye honed into the blonde's blue spheres. "You're a good kid, Roxas." was all he said before turning his attention back to the doctor.

"Well then…Roxas. It's out there, you know how everyone feels their concerns for your well being. How do you feel?"

It started slow, building up momentum before it rang out and filled the whole room. Roxas was laughing. Hooting with laughter at the situation, "You all really don't get it do you? You think I need help because of what, I have a 'drinking problem'? I may get myself killed? Those aren't real reasons!"

The statement perked the doctor's interest, "Real reasons? And what, in your eyes would be real reasons Roxas?"

"Huh?" That killed the laughter.

"What are real reason's for you needing help? I'm curious is all."

"I don't know the fact I fuck around with guys old enough to be my dad and get paid for it. That I dress up like I just got out of a play girl magazine. I let my teachers do whatever the fuck they want to me just to get out of detention."

The list rolled on and on secrets coming out from Roxas's closet of things not even Hayner himself knew about. As Roxas kept talking his eyes began to water, as he actually listened to all the things he had been doing with his life. Skipping classes to get nailed by his boyfriend. Do nasty web videos online to random pedophiles just to get sent money and other luxury items. Get into bar fights with the other employees every time he got drunk and thought one of them was flirting with Axel. It was pitiful. Pathetic. What the hell was he doing with his life? This wasn't want a 15 year old boy did…

His confessions finally stopped as tears ran down his face. His second time crying that night, the first time anyone other than Hayner got a chance to see it. Everyone was shocked, all their heartfelt honest opinions left no everlasting impression on Roxas. Hell, he laughed right in their faces but when it came to his own realization by listing all the things, perhaps all the fears he was worried people would discover, about himself came out an epiphany went off his little blonde head.

Hayner slung an arm around the boy, his way of showing affection as the blonde put his head in his hands and sobbed. The group looked to one another unsure of what to make about the scene or the information that was rubbed in their faces. "Roxas…"

Tears stricken eyes looked up at the brown haired man. The man with the alias Christopher Marx who gave him the card with the gold font, the one who, due to his son's request, wanted to help him, save him from the life a decadence he was already drowning in. "This is the first step to success. Do you admit that you have a problem?"

Roxas bit his lip, he knew his life was an issue but he wasn't one to admit when he was wrong. He wasn't sure he could change. After all he'd been living like a whore for years who was to say there was any hope for him. "Yeah…I do."

"And what's that? What's your problem Roxas."

"I'm a 15 year old boy who lives the life a whore."

Leon smiled having finally having the boy realize and accept his problem. Phase one was complete now it was on to the hard part, fixing him. The father signaled for his son and his boyfriend to stand and get ready to leave, as he handed teen another card. "Excellent, we will start first thing tomorrow at my office."

Roxas took the card brows furrowed in confusion, "Start what tomorrow?"

"I'm confident that you're on your way to a 'whore-less' life after the work is done."

"Start what tomorrow!" Roxas yelled at the oblivious man. Honestly it was like father like son, both of them had a listening issue. "Why you're first therapy session. I'm going poke around in that little head of yours and see what exactly it is why you live the way that you do."

With that Leon nodded to Olette and Hayner as he and the other two boys exited the room. Leaving behind rather confused and worried blonde whore.

CHAPTER 7: Intervention for a WHORE::END

AS: Well, it seems that a lot is going on in Roxas's personal life thing that even _I _didn't know. You'd think you know a person. LOL Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was a little, everywhere but plz review what you think. I really like how this story's progressing, I think is one of my fav stories I've done thus far with Tainted&Corrupt right behind it.


	8. First Session for a WHORE

AS: Hey, Happy New Years and Holidays! I'm sorry for such a delay but it's finally been update! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters or plot devices.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

CHAPTER 8: First Session for a Whore

Cloud was overly excited about his day with his only brother.

The two hadn't spent any quality time together since the move into the General's home 3 years ago. The torn relationship was definitely in need of some desperate repairs and closure. What with the General's constant need for sex and attention, there was no opportunity for such engagement. And when he was not offering his body to the needy General Cloud was doing other important objectives for the General.

Cleaning.

Or Cooking.

Or occasionally running errands for the General that involved leaving the home.

And when the housewife blonde wasn't performing this painstakingly tiresome tasks, he napped or lazed about the home waiting for some form of company to entertain him. The only companionship that found him was watching daytime television.

Talk Shows, game shows and his favorite: soap operas were the only outlet to his dull 7-10 hour weekday schedule. So with his planned 'date' with his brother Cloud was anxious for the day to arrive, so much so he swore the week dragged on just to mock him.

But today was the day he and his brother would enjoy of day of shopping and tea. A large smile on his face Cloud scaled the stairs to Roxas's bedroom. It was about 9 in the morning, the best time to get a good start to the exciting day he had in store for the other. He lightly rapped on the door three times, "Roxy, are you up yet?" When no answer came he took it upon himself to peek in and check on his sibling. The door creaked open as Cloud peeked inside to find Roxas tying his laces on his knee high converse boots.

"Oh, you are up Roxy. You didn't answer so I'd thought I check in on you."

Roxas did not respond nor acknowledge his brother's presence as fixed the cuff of his black shorts. Cloud shuffled his feet at the silence, "SO, er, are you ready to head out? I'm ready when you are so if you want to go down to the kitchen and eat first it's no problem. When you're done we can leave, or we can leave now if you'd prefer and eat out for breakfast if you rather, after all-"

"Cloud."

The older blonde stopped in his nervous ramblings to listen to his younger brother who finally look him in the face to verify his existence. The look he received was not that of an equally excited sibling ready for a day of catching up and memories, rather one that held ominous news.

"Something came up. I won't be able to go out with you today."

The words struck a chord deep within Cloud's heart. His heartstrings already so tightly tuned each disappointing word seemed to cut and pop each string. The humiliation and pain smothered Cloud within but he would not let it show on the outside. He smiled, not nearly as radiate and happy as the first one had been, "Aw, well. Maybe next time then." He turned to leave when Roxas spoke once more, "You're not mad are you?"

The honest answer was more along the lines of: Devastated, but Cloud didn't want Roxas's to worry for him. That wasn't his job, it was his. He turned and flashed a white smile, "Nah, course not. We're just try again some other weekend."

Roxas watched as his sibling left his room. In all honesty he did feel sore about blowing off his planned engagement to go to some stupid therapy session. He was half excepting Cloud to finally grow some balls and tell him off and refuse him leave, but like everything else he only smiled and told him it was okay.

Since it didn't seem to bother him, Roxas assumed it wasn't that big of a deal to Cloud and continued to prepare himself for the meeting with Leonhart. Sleep was hard to achieve the past night after his so called 'intervention'. Thoughts of his past actions haunting his mind and plaguing his dreams throughout the night.

Constantly waking in cold sweat out of breath, slightly frightened and disorientated.

Roxas sighed, what would happen after the first session with the doctor? Would the nightmares only increase in ferocity or would the slowly subside into submission.

The blonde headed out of the home, unable to find his brother before he exited to say his goodbyes, he left immediately to the Leonhart residence. It was but a 20 minute trip when he took the local bus, a service he'd rather not experience on regular basis due to the odd smells, odder inhabitants and cramp spacings. Roxas was claustrophobic, not enjoying too crowded places or groupings, even attending clubs and parties like he did on a basis every so often he'd have to leave the room for air and free range.

Normally Roxas would have just gotten a ride from Hayner, after all he was his own personal escort/chauffer, unfortunately the struggle player had a meeting elsewhere he had to attend and was unable to drive Roxas to the home himself. He didn't mind though, Hayner had done enough for him already.

The Leonhart manor was just as large yet simple as Roxas's, excuse me, the LEECH's home. Victorian influences such as the obligatory porch and bright color, their home a clean lavender blue with a deep cobalt roof. Roxas slowly slinked up the steps toward the doors, dreading the embarrassing situation he had gotten himself thrown into. His head reached up to knock on the mahogany wood when the door suddenly flung open. To his displeasure, he was greeted by a stone faced Riku.

The sliverette scowled at the sight of the blonde, Roxas returned the sneer with his own, "The fuck you looking at, kid?"

Riku turned toward the interior of the home, "Sora! Looks like some punks from the neighborhood left a flaming bag of shit on your porch."

"Funny, I don't recall Sora ever mentioning he had a new dog. A prize BITCH on top of that."

Riku took a step forward in intimidation as Sora came running up behind him. "Riku, can you please behave yourself for five minutes. I thought you were helping me with my bags."

Riku only rolled his eyes as he let Sora passage way to the blonde who stood grinning. "Hey, Roxas! You came after all. I'm so glad-"

"Save it Leonhart. I'm here for one session out of curiosity. If I don't like it I'm gone."

The standoff approach did not faze Sora in the least as he smiled and invited Roxas into his home. The décor on the inside was much more contemporary than the outside let on. Strong analogous color schemes presented in various forms and styles about the large home. Although the sophisticate nature was strong there was still a strong sense of family values and warmth with the various family portraits displayed on every other wall.

Roxas hung around the front door, feeling a little uncomfortable in the strange new environment, as Sora took his suitcase from Riku to check all his belongings. Leon came down a moment later in causal Saturday wear. "Roxas, glad to see you could make it."

"Whatever."

A car horn sounded outside catching the three males attention. Leon rolled his eyes as he sauntered to the curtained window sneaking a peek outside. "Well, Sora looks like your ride's here."

"Kay."

Roxas watched as Sora lifted his suitcase as his father questioned if he had everything he need for the weekend. When the teen assured his father he had all that he needed he turned to his boyfriend for a long embrace and an extended kiss. Riku whispered something that was incoherent to Roxas before Sora walked out the door, wishing Roxas luck on his first session.

Leon watched from the window as Sora greeted the woman in the car briefly before getting in and driving off. "Well I better get going now. Don't want to be late for work." Riku stated looking at the clock on the wall.

"Thanks again Riku for helping out today."

"No problem. You know how forgetful that son of yours is, happy to see him off."

With that said Riku exited the Leonhart home, not without giving the silent blonde a meaningful stare that read: Watch Yourself. Now alone with only the doctor Roxas wasn't sure if he felt a little more at ease or more uncomfortable. Leon invited Roxas upstairs into his study to begin the lesson.

The office was spacious enough for the long black sofa to be placed on the far side of the room along with a desk between two bookcases. Roxas noticed various photos of Sora throughout early stages in his life covered Leon's desk.

As if he didn't he see enough of him when he was here.

"You can go ahead and make your self comfortable Roxas. My daily session run about two hours give or take, so we can start when your comfortable." Dr. Leonhart seated himself behind his desk. Roxas continued to stand picking up a picture of Sora when he was perhaps 2 or 3 building a sand castle with his father. Both happy. Both smiling.

Roxas frowned.

Leon caught notice of the frown, "There a problem?"

"He's always smiling, huh?"

"Well, yes I suppose so."

Roxas harrumphed as he picked up another picture and took the liberty of perching himself on the doctor's desk. The photo this time did not have the doctor in it but rather a woman with deep rich brown hair and eyes. Twin caramel streaks framing either side of her face. She was seated with a young Sora in her lap on the piano, a little pointer fingers erect and being guided by the smiling woman.

"Whose she?" Roxas inquired, presenting the picture to the doctor. Leon looked at the photograph, frowning, "Rinoa. Sora's mother."

Roxas grinned at the displeasure on the doctor's face, "Let me guess, your ex?"

"Is it obvious? Now, Roxas I love the fact that you're so infatuated with my family that you take pleasure in our displeasure, but do you think we could go onto your lesson?"

The blonde turned his body so the V of his collar sagged an exposed an easy look down his top. "Why do that when we could have a little fun, doc?"

Leon was not amused as he rose a brow before looking back to his work on his desk. "Now, Roxas isn't that slut like behavior the whole point of you being here? Instead of trying to seduce a straight thirty two year old man into bed. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Hm? What's your family like?"

Roxas pouted at being resuming his snooping around the rest of the doctors office. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I don't know Roxas. Maybe because I'm a psychologist and I'm suppose to ask questions like this to help you out."

Roxas didn't' respond to neither the statement nor the question as he continued to give the man the cold shoulder treatment. Leon sighed. So it was going to be like that, eh.

"Look let's make it fair. I'll tell you five things about me personally and you tell me five things about you. Deal?"

Roxas turned to the man flopping lazily on the sofa, arms folded as he shrugged.

"Well, let's see…well now you know I am divorced from Sora's mother and am currently fighting to maintain Sora's custody."

"She's trying to take him away from you? Why's that?"

"She finds my job to 'potentially influential' to Sora. She has very strict religious views that we don't agree with, so my whole career to her seems a bit 'wrong doing'. Whatever the hell that means.

Roxas snorted, "So what, she's afraid he was gonna go queer if he hung around you too long?"

The doctor chuckled, "You're guess is as good as mine, however I think it's a little late for that."

He settled into his chair, "Let's see, what else about me can I tell you…er, well, I became a father at a very young age."

"How young?"

"…sixteen."

Roxas whistled in astonishment "Wow, doc. Didn't know you had it in you."

Leon smirked, "Yes, well reflecting back on my childhood I was able to reach a plausible explanation for my behavior. After all I was quite a hell raiser back in the day."

The blonde's eyebrows rose in apprehension. Leon removed himself from his desk and walked to a nearby filing cabinet. Roxas craned his neck form the couch to watch what the other was doing. The doctor handed the teen a large photo album, black with no wording of identification on the cover.

Opening the leather bond book, Roxas was shocked to find pictures of the doctor as a young child, and unlike his son he was not smiling in one shot. The earlier shots were taken in front of a building with other children of various ages and races. All looking ill fed and pampered.

"The Hell is this…?"

"Those are pictures of my orphanage days."

Roxas looked slightly disturbed, "You, were an orphan?"

Leon nodded smiling fading at the dark memories, "I never knew my true parents. I had been there practically all my life, until by some luck I was finally adopted by a older man by the name of Cid Kramer. Unfortunately by that time I had become so detached from society, I was just an all around fuck up."

"Getting into fights, drinking, smoking, and fucking around. That's the life I chose to live. It wasn't until I was sleeping with Rinoa and I accidentally knocked her up that my life began to turn around."

The doctor turned to the engrossed blonde, whose brows were furrowed and eyes shining in wonder. He smiled softly, "You want anything to eat or drink. I'm rather parched myself."

"Uh, sure."

Roxas watched the doctor leave the room, not understanding how such an accomplished man could have come from such a dark background. All this time he'd assume the doctor was just another pure bred asshole was born from money and never knew nor could understand those who struggled on a daily. Perhaps he and the man weren't so different after all.

He continued flipping through the book of ill memories, the Leon on the pages scowling and flipping the bird was featured in police reports and newspapers clippings from theft and arson to battery and aggravated assault. In the middle of the book held a rather large picture of he and the Rinoa woman. She smiling brightly, while he looked away with that permanent frown.

A date in gold font covered that page, _February 14. _Valentine's Day? Why was that date so important? He continued to turn the pages to find many blank. After 7 blanks pages picture finally reemerged in the album. All of them were of Sora.

From that page on to the very end of the binding Sora's image was plastered to the pages. The first few however were not cutesy pictures that he had sneered at previously and were covered around the home walls and desks. These were of Sora, freshly born.

A new born Preemie baby.

There he was blue, purple and white, gouged with needles and wires of various shapes and sizes. A pipe jabbed down his small throat. He was so tiny.

One photograph actually showed the scale of the infants size, comparing him to a man's hand.

"The fuck…"

"Sad sight, ain't it?"

Roxas jumped at the sound of Leon, back from the kitchen with a plate of tea and finger food. He set the china on the coffee table and handed the teenager a cup of dark tea. "Sora was a preemie, huh? I'd never guess."

Leon stared off as he took a prolong sip form his drink, "Yeah. It's funny from the moment Rinoa told me about her pregnancy I could hardly cared two shits. I honestly was not thrilled about being a father, didn't care if she aborted it or abandoned it. I wanted no part in it. Nothing to do with a child."

"I fought with Rinoa. Yelled at her, insulted her calling her a bloated bitch. Told her to stop bothering me about the baby and appointments. About child support and would I be there for the birthing. I made her cry a lot, and relished in it. Purposely dating thinner pretty girls to lower her self esteem and confidence. Cid fought me on it too but I just blew him off. I really didn't want anything to with anyone anymore. I just drank myself into a stupor every day fighting anyone I could instigate. After all, I was abandoned as a child left alone in the world unloved and unwanted. Why the hell would I care for some kid when I never was? Pretty selfish right?"

Roxas only nodded, his tea untouched. Not finding the stomach to eat much with the sad story and grotesque pictures. Selfish was putting it lightly, quite frankly Roxas was thinking more along the lines of a total 'dick'.

"It wasn't until I got a call in the middle of the night that Rinoa went into premature labor that my life really changed that day…"

_It was hot that night. _

_The August are was humid and moist, especially with the cities unyielding populates of smoke and electric lighting. The hospital was starched white and clean, nurses in their uniforms rushing about tending to the patients in need or distress. _

_Leon had just stumbled through the door, half way hung over and irritable. _

_He scanned the clinic with red rimmed eyes, looking for some sign of his ex. Apparently the idiot went into unexpected labor and was being rushed down here for an emergency delivery. They had alerted him since he was the supposed father and because Rinoa asked them to. _

_A nurse with blonde hair and glasses caught noticed of the rough looking teen and approached him, "Excuse me, Mr. Leonhart?" _

_Leon peered down at the woman, staring at her exposed cleavage, "Yeah?" _

"_We've been waiting for you. Rinoa's in the surgical room right now getting an emergency c-section and wishes for you to attend." _

"_Does she now?" He asked disinterested, eyes leaving the chest that was now being blocked by her clipboard. _

"_Will you won't you be joining her?" _

"_Woah, don't get snippy at me medical bitch! I'll go see what the hell she wants…don't know what for." _

_Leon ignored the rude, 'neither do I' from the woman as she escorted her to the secluded area. She held him disinfect himself before showing him to the sweating and feverish Rinoa. It truthfully was the first time in months that Leon had actually see his baby momma. _

_Even with sweat cascading down her face and being heavily drugged, she still was a babe. _

_He held her hand through the whole surgery, watching the tears fall down her face and listening to her constant prayers for the lord not to take her child just yet. I was disgusting. _

_Leon sat there for 30 minutes before the doctors finally untangled the umbilical cord from around the child's neck. Rather than screech and wail his birth to the heavens, the small newborn was not breathing. _

_Rinoa cried out, demanding to see her child but was ignored by the staff as they took the young child to the side to try to revive it. _

_The noise and calamity struck no sad chord in Leon's cold heart. _

'_He's better off dead.' he'd thought. _

_To his displeasure he heard the newborn cough and sputter and the doctors and nurses cheer. He was alive, in critical condition but was alive none the less. The nurse allowed Rinoa to bond with her child shortly, asking if the father would like to hold him before she took him to the back room where all the other premature children were. _

_Leon's pensive gaze and cold shoulder answered her question as she left the him alone in the room. A room filled with people that held no significance to him in any way. _

_A few hours later when Rinoa was up to her chatter box self once more she gave Leon an earful, on how this was God punishing the two of them for their ill deeds but mostly of his cold nature toward life and the family. _

_The two bickered for thirty minutes before Leon stepped out to cool off. He walked all over the hospital looking for some quite place to just sit and think. His search led him to the baby ward. _

_More specifically, the premature medical ward. _

_Machines of every size and shape buzzed and hummed, beeping the vitals of the unfortunate to confirm their life. His own son lay attached to a large machine, a pipe down his throat with various needles jutting from his corpse colored body. _

"_You should have just died kid." _

_The machine only wheezed a mechanical breathe for the babe to take in as the 'father' sat beside the clear box with the slumbering child within. _

"_There's nothing I can give you. Got no job, no money. You're better off in 'the Lord's sweet embrace' or whatever the hell Rinoa says." _

_He chuckled at his own poor joke, noticing a small finger unraveling from a tiny fist. Leon watched amazed at the sight that unveiled before him. Around the tube lodged deep in the small infants deflated esophagus, tiny pink lips curled into a smile, bright blue eyes staring blankly at the figure before his cage. How the sickly child could even manage to smile through all the pain and discomfort Leon knew he had to be experiencing was unbelievable, perhaps even miraculous! _

_Tears came to the father's eyes, if this physically suffering hurting newborn could smile through that pain; suffer through all the treatments that had to come. Why couldn't Leon, who was healthy with not one medical ailment about himself. Maybe if he had stopped playing the victim of a lonely life his life wouldn't be so lonely. _

_Leon sat there, tears dropping on the plastic case that housed his child his large finger loosely grasped in the baby's minuscule grip. _

"_I'll try. I'll try for you…" he whispered, watching those blue pupils less eyes shut into another deep slumber, leaving Leon alone once more to the beeps and soft hum of the screens. _

_XXXXXXX_

"Ever since that moment I shared with Sora for the first time, I turned my whole life around. Concentrated on my schoolwork, got a job to support Sora and Rinoa, who I did end up marrying. At that time I thought it was the right thing to do…we can't always be perfect. I worked my ass off to get to where I am today, so I could always see Sora smile."

Cup now empty and a majority of snacks gone Leon sat his glass down and smiled at Roxas. The blonde just nodded his head, "Wow…that's something else…does Sora know? That he's a preemie, or whatever?"

"Of course, I tell him the story all the time! How a son taught a dad to smile…has a nice ring to it, huh?"

Roxas shut the book and handed it to the doctor who proceeded to put it back into rightful place. When he returned he sat on the opposite couch, a clipboard and pen in hand. "I think that covers my Five things about myself quite well, don't you think? How about you Roxas…tell me five things about yourself. They don't have to all be today, there's no rush at all."

The blonde picked at the stitching in his skirt. A deal was a deal…he did just get through telling him some pretty depressing shit. It appeared like he was trustworthy enough…

"Well, I guess we're not all that different…I never knew my parents either."

CHAPTER 8: First Sessions for a Whore:: END

AS: Yeah, sorry for the cliffy, but get ready for ALOT of flashbacks and Italic fonts to represent those flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed, more on the way~3


	9. Mother of a WHORE

AS: I'm not DEAD! I am now a high school graduate enjoying what little summer I have before heading out to the big dogs. So I will be trying to update all my stories like crazy until then. This has been by far my favorite story so it was a lot easier to go back and finally do some damage. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I in no way own KH or FF characters.

CHAPTER 9: Mother of a WHORE

"Sora have you missed your mommy?"

Sora pulled his attention away from the yards of sea outside the car window to look at his mother at the wheel. There was no clear resemblance between the two of them. Her hair was a much darker brown than his own. His eyes were clear her were voids. His skin was stained with the sun's sweet kiss, hers as smooth porcelain. When it came down to the his mother's genes within him it was the soft features they possessed that linked to the two together. They smiled the same and had a very musical tone when they laughed. But other than those miniscule characteristic there was nothing that the two had in common.

"Of course I did. I miss you every time I leave."

A lie. Not a big one but the truth lay so far beneath the surface it might as well have been.

Rinoa smiled at the wheel satisfied at the response. "I've missed you too baby, you're always on my mind. I get so worried with you being so far from me."

"It's not that far mom."

It wasn't far enough. An hour distance by car, about 3 on foot.

She cocked her head to the side as she slowed to a stop at the light, "Yes well, it's not in a traveling convenience. Having to travel over this bridge is such a hassle. Not too mention how dangerous it is, there have been so many accidents. It must be haunted. The devil's playground for poor forgotten souls."

Sora sighed softly, another long tirade on souls and demons, always a fun topic when reuniting with family.

Sora did not dislike his mother, far from it. Sora loved his mother like he loved his father. It was the suffocating nature of his mother that made him wish he was elsewhere. No matter the topic somehow it would always steer toward religion and evil and Hell and his father.

Interest could never last long when you were constantly being reminded that you internal soul could either spend eternity in the everlasting pits of Hell's Fire or in the beauty and solace of Paradise. That sin and temptation were always lurking and if your faith in the good Lord was not strong you will be banished to the perpetual torture of Hell.

Sora was raised by his mother to be as God-fearing as she was. To always keep the Lord in his thoughts and stay away from all evils that pollute the world.

"You know Kairi's been asking about you a lot."

Sora gave an eye roll at the desperate girl's name. Kairi had been tailing Sora since he was seven. He'd made it clear many times before that he felt no romantic feelings for his friend but she never got the message and continued to pursue.

"Oh really? That's nice…"

"She's such a nice girl, you should call her more often. She's always talking about you, how your doing, when your going to visit again…"

Sora began to tuned out his mother no longer interested in the this particular conversation. He'd loved to have his mom squash the whole 'Kairi hook up' what with the fact that he was only ready currently engrossed with a relationship with Riku. But because it was Riku it meant he was in a homosexually relationship and last he checked homosexuality was a major sin.

There was no way Sora was ready to tell Rinoa his true feelings. Not yet anyway.******

"Well, I guess we're not all that different…I never knew my parents either."

Leon had to stop himself from allowing a smile to grace his face. This was the potential break through he'd been waiting for. He made himself comfortable in his seat pen already scribbling away at his paper at the statement. "So you're saying you were an orphan?"

Roxas shook his head brows knitted together in concentration. "No, I wasn't an orphan my brother takes care of me."

"What happened to your birth parents?"

"My mother died… and my father didn't want me anymore."

Leon looked up from his notes, pity filling his eyes gazing heavily on the sad child. That was harsh.

"You're father didn't want you anymore? That's a tad intense isn't it?"

Roxas shrugged folding his arms. "He didn't want me. Plain and simple."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think anything, I know for a fact the basterd wanted nothing to do with me!"

Anger. Obviously this was a touchy subject for the blonde or perhaps this was the first time he was asked about his father. Either way it was better to leave it be and not upset Roxas anymore. Leon shifted in his seat, "Well, how about your mother you said she died. If its alright if I ask how?"

Roxas did not respond eyes turning a dark shade of blue, memories of the dark distant moments replaying in his head. His hands clenched tighter on his already defensive posture, Leon noted this and wrote something down. "That's a rather sad topic isn't? Death. A lot people take lightly to it, never truly understanding how heavy the emotional strain is on a person."

"Wha?"

"Nothing. Do you remember anything about your mother?"

"No not really…she died when I was three."

Leon frowned. This kid had more problems than he thought. "You don't remember anything?"

Roxas knitted his brows in thought. He never really thought about his mother before, what she looked like or how she acted. Cloud never spoke about either parental so there was no help there. The blonde dug deep into the far recesses of his mind trying to find some comforting memory on the women who brought him into the world.

A single trait…

"She sang a lot."

"Did she now?"

Roxas nodded. Although he failed to retrieve any physical feature he could recall the soothing songs his mother sang to him everyday. "I always felt safe when she sang."

Roxas blushed at the words that escaped him. What the hell was he saying? He was not about to let this session turn into some kind of mush fest. "I don't know anything else about her so there's no point in talking about her anymore."

"Do you ever feel like you miss your mother?"

"Didn't I say drop it!"

"Now, now, take it easy. You can't expect to move forward if we never progress."

Roxas sighed, arms once again finding comfort entangled together across his chest. "She's dead. Been dead. How do you miss something you've never known?"

"I wouldn't say you've never known her. After all you were able to recall a miniscule memory that you said yourself brought you comfort and security. You memory of your mother lives on in your self conciseness."

Although the logical analysis on his mother's memory was suppose to be a type of an endearment, it was far from soothing to Roxas. Why couldn't he remember his own mother, flesh and blood? His blonde brows furrowed, everything in his mind was all fuzzy. His head began to ache from the strain he began massaging his forehead in hopes of relieving some of the pressure.

"Roxas? Stay with me bud, what's on your mind?"

The youth shook his blonde spikes, "Um, nothing. I just…why can't I remember her? I feel like there's some huge chunk of my life missing or something."

"Hmm, maybe you should speak to your brother about this. Not knowing such a prominent part of your child could have some influences to your lifestyle now."

Cloud? Roxas hadn't really thought about speaking with his brother about anything from his past, besides the blockade of his maternal side Roxas could recall his father and the dark events that transpired around him and onward into his decadent childhood. He also could remember…

"Doctor, I can't remember my mother but I do remember-"

Before Roxas had a chance to finish his thought music erupted throughout the office. Loud fast heavy melodies blasting from what seemed to be nothing. Roxas reached into his short's pocket retrieving the source of the disturbance.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Nami baby, that's some 'hello'."

"Axel don't patronize me. You've been ignoring for fucking weeks don't try to be cute now."

Marluxia stretched popping each joint that had stiffen from the many positions he was stuck in from the past 3 hours. He turned toward late night lover, a scowl present on his woman like features. Cell phone in hand Axel began to dial an all to familiar number. "You aren't seriously calling 'him' are you?"

"Marly chill your tits. I fucked you like I promised. Get off my dick."

The other man scoffed turning away to face the man you had yet again blown him off for some grade schooler. "Nami, baby, that's some 'hello'." Axel laughed eyes catching noticed to the round ass being presented to him. Hand prints and bruises lay all across the once creamy white canvas. He grinned.

"Axel don't patronize me. You've been ignoring me for fucking weeks don't try to be cute now."

"Whose being cute? I'm just Axel being Axel."

"Whatever. Look I'm in the middle of something important, I don't have time to talk now."

Axel frowned, this kid was not trying to blow him off like some fat chick at a bar. "Oh come on Nam, don't be a bitch. I called you didn't I?"

"EVENTUALLY!"

Marluxia heard the shout from the other end of the phone and grinned. Aw, yeah. Roxas was pissed alright. Axel rolled green eyes connecting them with the curious minx behind him. He signaled for the other to come toward him, which he dutifully obeyed. "Baby, please I really want to talk with you. I'm sorry for whatever the hell I did."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, Marluxia took this opportunity to engage in a quick lap dance session for the other. His naked body rubbing and grinding on the other's equally nude physique. Axel grinned like a cat enjoying the little show his personal slut was putting on for him, the once lax organ now awake and saluting. He grabbed on to his hip helping with the gyrating and bouncing motion.

"Yeah, baby you know I love it when you do that."

Marluxia only grinned turning his head to allow the red head to shove that torturous tongue back down his willing throat.

"EVENTUALLY!"

Roxas looked up at the staring Leon Leonhart, eyes quirked and pen scribbling quickly across the page. The youth rolled his eyes before standing, "Er, excuse me doctor. I have to take this."

Leon only nodded eyes following the other out of the room into the hall. Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.

Once alone and away from any unwanted judgment Roxas composed himself and returned to the nuisance at hand. "Axel."

"Roxy?"

Mockery. God he hated when he did that. Axel didn't know when to play and when to get serious, like some child within a perpetual game. It was only when it seemed like he was losing when he would suddenly mature into a livid beast.

"What is it you want? I'm busy."

"Drop your plans. I wanna hang with you."

"Oh, just like that huh?"

"Roxas…I've missed you like Hell kid. Can't you just drop that tiff and move on? I have."

Roxas didn't want to drop the 'tiff' as he had put it. Roxas always had to be the one to drop it, never the other. It was always he who was 'overreacting' and being a bitch. Many close friends of the two always called him a child, a little kid, but if they knew what really went on within their relationship, they know it was the other way around. Roxas was the adult in the relationship not Axel and if he had to be the party pooper sometimes so be it. Roxas sighed, he just hated being alone though.

"Okay, fine whatever. But you're gonna have to win me over."

Axel chuckled, "Of course you're my pretty princess after all. I have to spoil ya rotten, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Roxas hissed, blushing hard at the peculiar remark. He carefully scanned his surroundings hoping that a certain doctor did not hear. It was bad enough Reno constantly called him his little 'housewife'.

There was another low chuckle and a slow intake of breath, sort of like a hiss, "Aww, fuck Nami, your adorable you know that. FUCKING adorable."

Why the loud emphasize?

"Thanks hun."

"Mmm, but yeah, cancel your plans. I wanna see you. Now."

The deep urgency in his tone made Roxas slightly shiver. "Someone's antsy."

"Don't patronize me Roxy. I wanna see that cute little ass in my bed in 20 minutes."

Roxas grinned, "In your bed. What could we possibly do there?"

"Jesus don't fuck with me Roxas! I'm gonna tear you apart again and again. Fucking rupture your god damn prostate."

"…give me 15 minutes."

The two hung up, Roxas cursing himself to be turned to mush buy the other's aggressive seduction. His hand self conspicuously reached down to his nether regions. He was slightly hard. Yeah, it was time to go.

Take a deep breath Roxas reentered the office, Leon still seated in his leather throne paper and pen in hand. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yeah, doc about that. I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short."

Leon's eyes stretched and his brow furrowed, "Excuse me."

"Yeah, something's come up. I'll come back another day."

Leon stood to put his notes away on his desk, "I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain older boyfriend would it?"

Roxas frowned, "And what if it does doctor."

There was that always evident anger again. From the short session they'd had thus far Leon was able to pick up several things that Roxas became defensive about: his past, his father and his boyfriend. He didn't want to upset Roxas further but he couldn't let a potential breakthrough slip past him either. "You give into Axel a lot don't you? Is it because he's older than you? Bigger than you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't always give into Axel, he wanted to see me so I'm gonna go see him."

That was a lie. Blatant.

"Roxas, I'm not sure if this Axel person is good for you. I'm more than positive that it's his mere presence that is influencing you into your behavior.

"Wow, you got that from one session, huh? Funny I don't recall once mentioning the basterd. Are you sure your not letting your better judgment interfere with the matter at hand, doc?"

Dammit. He had him there.

"Roxas, let's talk."

"Fuck off doctor. I have an appointment elsewhere. I'll think about coming back or not."

And just like that he was gone. Out the room leaving only a concerned doctor and the stinging resonance of the slammed door. Leon sighed it would be some miracle if this all turned out roses.

Marluxia continued to suck Axel hard organ, his head bobbing to Axel's painful thrusts. Scalp pulsing from the sheer grip of the other the minx sped up his process to get the other off as to hasten the release of his hair.

His pain however went unnoticed to the dominate male, who continued to seduce the young boy over to his home. It was as if he was the big bad wolf in that old children's story, enticing the young naiveté over to his home disguised as a docile gentle creature, when in actuality he was a sex crazed monster. The moral of the story was not to talk to strangers, the moral as Marluxia saw it now was don't fuck pedos.

Axel hung up the phone conversation finally over, he tossed his device behind him. With now two free hands Axel gripped either side of the working man's head ramming his organ down his throat with incredible speed and strength. Marluxia gagged at the abusive contact trying to disengage from the other but was halted by Axel's hands. "That's right Marly. Fucking choke on it. I was you to fucking choke on my cock and drown in my seed."

A few more thrusts and the red head came in a low swear hands releasing his sex puppet after ever drop was sucked from his gushing erection. Marluxia gasped and sputtered trying to catch his breath. "Hurry and get your shit Marly, Roxax is coming over in 15 minutes, can't have the place looking like a trash heap."

"You're a fucking basterd." Marluxia hissed slowly rising onto two shaky legs. Axel watched with a smile, "If you don't like the way I play stop coming over. It's that simple Marluxia. Your mom should have taught you that shit growin up."

"Did your mom teach you to be a sadist asshole?"

Axel laughed watching like a cat as the other quickly put the clothes on he had from the night before. Ordinarily he would of snatch the little bitch by the hair and beat him into tears, but he needed to save his hand for the fun ahead of him. Instead he watched the submissive talk his big game. There were no confidence in his words. Eyes abashed head lowered, the slut couldn't even look him in the face on his so called 'onslaught'.

"Whatever. Say what you will Marly but I know for a fact it will be you begging me to fuck you again. It always has been always will be. Don't get pissy now because my little princess is coming over."

"Keep on fucking around with him Axel. You're gonna slip up one day and end up in prison getting ass raped by your cellmate."

Axel followed the other to the door, "I don't get raped by no one. It'll be me whose doing the raping. I've been in the slammer and have had more bitches than I can remember. Now hit your walk of shame and call me in the morning bitch."

Axel stole a kiss and slap across Marluxia's face before slamming the door and leaving him in pieces.

CHAPTER 9: Mother of a WHORE::END

AS: I know there was not as much progression in the therapy session but I do have everything panned out the way I want. Sorry for the Marly abuse. I love him to pieces it's just so easy to make him a victim. I appreciate all the love and support for this story and your guesses and questions about the story is adorable. It's exactly what I wanted! I wanted a story that makes the reader ask questions and piece together what they think is will happen later in the story. It makes me believe that I'm doing something right as a writer and I appreciate it to no end. Thank You. Please continue your inputs, I really love to read what you think. Okay no more rambling, I'm done! Thank you again. 3


End file.
